


The Specialist

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Adult Discussions, F/M, PR x Artist, bisexual!Linda, mature concepts, trigger for some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris is a top PR specialist working at a firm that Cisco founded along with her and some friends. She decides to take up her most challenging client yet, Barry Allen, a 'bad boy' with a mysterious past and a rumored playboy. Can she redeem his image? Will he let her? She's never met a challenge she couldn't tackle.This prompt inspired this story:https://fallinginloveinaflash.tumblr.com/post/171013288757/iris-just-landed-her-dream-job-at-a-pr-firm-and





	1. Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, ya'll know when I get excited about a new story I gotta get it up asap! Thanks to fallinginloveinaflash on Tumblr who inspired my story. It's a bit different from the prompt, okay... kind of a lot different lol. 
> 
> Hope someone does the exact prompt, but I got inspired to write it like this! Hope you enjoy!

**Iris** _Monday morning_

Iris adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and balanced two cups of coffee in her hands. She was at Starlex Management and PR services headquarters early that morning. It was one of those rainy spring days where she could’ve just stayed in bed all day, but nope, instead she was climbing her last flight of stairs towards the directors office.

It was rare that Cisco would call her in so early, and even rarer that it would be about a job, but that morning on the phone his voice was sounding desperate,

_“Hey, Iris, sorry to bother you so early but we got a serious situation for you - none of the other specialists will deal with him! They keep saying they heard stories of what a mess he is. Eddie just quit Starlex because he said he’s done being a publicist after working with him!”_

_“Okay, okay, slow down and breathe,” Iris replied, taking a breath herself. She hated her already disorganized sleeping schedule being even further messed up, and yet it was a constant part of the job she loved._

_“Do you want me to come in to the office today so we can discuss this?” She mumbled sleepily to her phone._

_“Please.” Was Cisco’s reply._

So there she was, walking down the hallway to reach his office. Starlex was one of the few companies who provided top-tier management and-or public relations services to a wide range of celebrities based in the Central City region, they started out with an elitist group of publicists who had made a name for themselves by working with some very big names like Leon’s Belt or Sasha Fierce. Starting only with five of them, Cisco - the founder along with Iris, Linda, Laurel and Eddie, they grew into the size of a small, but thriving, firm. They would circulate clients at times unless the client grew attached to a particular PR specialist and then that PR specialist would have to juggle representing multiple clients - which was often Iris’ case because she was quite the star of Starlex. She would constantly get the highest reviews, and wonderful recommendations, everyone she worked for loved her. She got many a celebrity out of a pickle, booked the best shows, interviews, and helped them to connect to their fan bases. And she also held a conduct of integrity, dropping celebrities so fast that even _she_ couldn’t defend. Iris had made a name for herself, as a PR maven.

She knocked on Cisco’s office door just to be polite and entered as soon as she heard the “thank God” he muttered loudly enough for her to catch.

“Yea- Oh perfect, and you brought coffee? What did I do to deserve this?” He grinned at her standing from his chair behind his glass desk to greet her. Behind him was the view of Central City. Their firm owned the top few floors of one of the most pricey business skyscrapers in the City.

“I mean, you _did_  sound pretty pathetic on the phone.” Iris mentioned and handed Cisco his cup.

“Really? Is pathetic really necessary, okay anyways, I’m gonna need you to drop all your other clients.” Cisco took a sip of his coffee and sat back down.

Iris raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and took a seat herself in the guest chair across from him.

“Cisco it’s way too early for this, so I’m gonna need you to just come out with it and not waste my time,” Iris told him bluntly.

“Have you heard of Barry Allen?” Cisco asked.

Iris’ hands noticeably shook at the sound of the name and she ended up spilling some coffee on her black pencil skirt. She cursed under her breath and grabbed at tissues from the box Cisco always kept at the corner of his desk and quickly wiped at the stain.

“So, you do know him?” Cisco asked, clearly amused. She glared at him for a moment before schooling her features.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve heard of him. I love his artwork.” Iris said neutrally, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, he’s brilliant. His art is methodological and makes you think, he’s genius.” Cisco replied.

Iris nodded.

“What about him? Is he the client you want me to take on?” Iris did her best to keep her emotions out of her tone, she did not want to have her friend teasing her about how truly excited she was about this. Was she a fan of Barry’s? Yes, somewhat. But was she a fan of a challenge? Extremely so.

“Yes, and I’m sorry about it. Literally, no one else would take him on. But I know I can count on you, I may have started this firm, but you built it.” Cisco told her honestly, and Iris smiled.

“Thanks, but save the praise till I complete the mission. Why do I have to drop my other clients though?” Iris asked taking another sip of her coffee.

“Let’s just say your hands will be full, and they may not really want to know they have the same publicist as Barry Allen. This has been one of the struggles too, all the people assigned to him ended up getting dropped by their other clients. Sometimes they get dragged into his stuff too, get asked questions about whether or not they agree with what he did, if they buy his art or designs, and you know all they say about him.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Oh I’ve heard.” Iris whispered.

And she has. Barry Allen doesn’t really listen to anyone. He does what he wants. Goes where he wants. As an artist, he tends to think everywhere is his canvas and has gotten loads of fines for graffiti. He also tends to have a Robin Hood complex, calling out other celebrities and politicians when they deserve it and sometimes painting some very interesting words in front of their houses or on the streets to expose them. Buying select buildings only to paint graffiti on them and then leave them as free houses for people - which unfortunately gave him a bad name too, because it just attracts drug addicts. He rides a motorcycle everywhere and has gotten in a few accidents, only hurting himself. He has women flocking to him from every direction but no one really knows who he’s dating or when he’s dating, some people think he’s the ultimate playboy and a few people even think he’s asexual because he’s never confirmed a relationship. He doesn’t attempt to care when doing press and is cocky - has a bit of a smoking habit, and sometimes gets upset at people at his public galleries. He’s had about a million different rumors told about him, and while none of them are really that bad - at least in Iris’ opinion - they all do paint him as a very strange and troubled individual.

Yet he is still somewhat, loved? Admired? His art could make anyone cry. It’s intricate and stunning and he’s made a household name for it. He also is a designer and has designed set pieces for movies or occasional statement pieces for celebrities brave enough to be seen in them - like Oliver Queen who is a multi-million dollar entrepreneur who occasionally buys Allen’s art or the rapper Marz. And both Barry’s elite couture art and his commercial art - the prints, the hoodies, and the jeans jackets have made him quite the millionaire as well.

But no one _really_ knows anything about him. His Wikipedia has been messed with so many times, one of his publicists just shut it down completely, so when you search for his name it only shows his age, his name, and his pictures. The bio google gave him was simple “An American artist and designer.” He’s an enigma which makes him an easy target for rumors, and he doesn’t really care about that. Iris often wondered what he was like in person, and also wondered about his past.

“So, what do you say, will you do it?” Cisco asked. He looked like he was bracing himself for her reply.

Iris did take a moment to think about it. Whether or not she could somehow fix or repair Barry’s publicity could determine where her future stood as a publicist. And would she be able to stick with it? Would she be able to do it? If not, all her credit could be erased, it would be back to square one.

“Why are we even taking him on still?” Iris found herself asking, she was surprised when Cisco had announced to the team that they would be taking on artist Barry Allen. Linda told him he had to be joking and Laurel said that wouldn’t be possible, and Eddie, he was naive, he wanted to take Barry on - but boy did he regret it.

“Because he came to us, that’s rare, people often go to him to try to see if they can win him over and make him into this renewed star and raise their stakes as a PR specialist. But he came to _us_ and we have a responsibility to make sure he gets the help he needs.”

“From what I’ve heard of him, I’m surprised he would even want a PR. He gets into these messes for fun!”

“Iris, trust me. It’s not whether he wants one, he _needs_ one. His numbers have been going down, and while his core fan base love him, he’s not growing. He’s stuck. He told me himself he’s ‘trying now’ which isn’t easy for him to say or do. Eddie just didn’t get him. Was trying to control him too much.” Cisco admitted, and was revealing more to Iris than he probably intended to. Iris sighed and leaned back in the chair. She squinted her eyes at Cisco.

“You know him don’t you? Like really know him.”

“What? Wha-No! No way, not a chance.” Cisco took a gulp of his coffee.

“Cisco, I know you, you know him somehow don’t you? How do you know him?”

“So is that a yes or?”

“Cisco, if you want me to take him as a client, I need to know how you know him so I can trust what you said.”

Cisco sighed deeply.

“Fine. But he can never know I told you this. We were best friends, as close as brothers, he stayed at my house for a couple of years from when he was fifteen.”

Iris was stunned. She knew Cisco quite well, he, Linda and her all went to college together. The three of them spent many a night drunk and chatting about their histories. Cisco mentioned how a turning point in his life was when his dad brought home this kid, he had been in the foster system so long, and when he first came in he was bruised all over and mad skinny. His previous foster family was horrible to him. He was only fifteen at the time. Cisco mentioned how the two of them became best buddies but then lost contact because he went to the Paris College of Art, and changed his number.

_“That kid, he taught me so much about what it means to be a good friend. I’ll never forget it.” Cisco had slurred._

The flashback still fresh in Iris’ mind, she didn’t realize that she hadn’t spoken for a whole minute.

Cisco called her back.

“Iris - Iris, hey, earth to Iris.” Cisco waved his hands in front of her.

Iris blinked.

“So, what do you say, Iris? Will you do it?”

***

 **Barry** _Late in the afternoon_

He had been in the middle of a painting when his phone rang. He cursed loudly and almost startled his English Pointer dog - Leo. Who was always around him as he was doing his work. His home was his studio, the large building in the rural suburbs of Central City was constantly in disarray. The inside especially. People would think that because he was an artist - everything would be spotless and in place, but not a chance. He loved his chaos - he found the symmetry and coordination even though everything was scattered. There was always a method to his maddens.

At least that’s what he told himself. However, in that particular moment, he was running around in the most used room in his home, his living room studio where he works on art, looking for his phone. Apart from his empty canvases, his half-completed canvases and his completed ones, his living room was filled with paint splattered around everywhere – never cleared, just dried there like decoration, and his art pieces laying on his floor in one place or the other. He only had two pieces of furniture, vintage, a brown velvet Victorian-style couch and a wooden coffee table, his TV hung on his wall.

He groaned in frustration as he turned over another sheet of canvas paper only to discover his phone wasn’t there. He hoped that his housekeeper, and the only person who could ever tell him anything, Reina, didn’t put his phone somewhere he doesn’t usually drop it. He hated when she moved his things, even though she always told him “Barry, I’ll stop moving your things when _you_ stop moving your things.” Barry paused a moment to smile slightly at that. Then he sighed and scratched his head. Leo looked at him curiously.

“Hey, bud, did you see my phone?” He asked his dog, giving him a pat.

The dog wagged his tail enthusiastically but paid no mind to the question. When the phone stopped ringing Barry forgot all about it and went back to painting.

***

 **Iris** _At her apartment later that night_

“This is already off to a bad start.” Iris muttered to herself. It was nearing 10 pm and she hadn’t gotten in contact of her new client. Her only client, and the client who could possibly make or break her career - more like the latter though because her career had already been made.

***

_Earlier_

As soon as she told Cisco she would take the job, he handed her a large, large file on Barry which gave her a lot of homework to do. This information on him would be the only information she would get. Searching online would be pointless, and she knew it. So she took off early - and didn’t tell anyone that she took the job, just quietly slipped out of the firm and took a cab home. Settled on her comfy grey couch with a cup of tea and some cookies and all that was in the file. And she read, and read, and read. Until she decided that there wasn’t enough there, and she needed to speak to her client. Most of the information in the file were reviews and comments from his previous publicists who were obviously very disappointed with him as a client and wanted nothing more to do with him. The keywords they used were,

_Unpredictable. Spontaneous. Doesn’t tell you anything. Doesn’t talk. Thinks he’s the shit. Cocky. Full of himself. Unbearable. Smokes. Doesn’t communicate properly. Associated with a lot of girls, yet won’t confirm relationships. Doesn’t date. Won’t date. Won’t dispel playboy rumors. Won’t talk about love life. Won’t talk about anything._

And Iris’ personal favorite,

_The most challenging client I have ever worked for._

Iris couldn’t understand that term ‘challenging’. Being a PR specialist was fun for her. She enjoyed all the chaos and craziness it came with - she was even getting used to the hectic schedule it always gave her. Sure, she would lose sleep. Sure, she didn’t really have a personal life - except when she made time for her father and brother or Linda and Cisco. But, she loved it. It was a job that always kept her on her toes and had her being creative. She liked writing statements, and helping people see celebrities in a different light, especially those who are misunderstood, or don’t know how to express themselves - by themselves. She also loves giving the spotlight to talent. Anyone that does something and shares it with the world to make people happy or smile or feel the truth of life, she wanted to give them the stage, she wanted to propel them to further success, and she’d been doing a very good job at it.

Now though, this would be different. She could already sense it.

After looking through his stuff for so long and seeing the repetitions in the comments, she decided to make use of the most important information she was given.

His contact.

***

She had called him hours ago, twice. He didn’t pick up his phone. And immediately she started to wonder if she made the right decision. Pacing in her apartment, she thought through whether she should call him again. She had left enough time in between the calls, so if he was in a mood and didn’t feel like answering calls, hopefully, his mood was gone?

As she picked up her phone to dial she heard a knock on her door.

Iris opened it to see Linda and shut her eyes prepared for what was to come. She let Linda in and braced herself,

“Iris, you’re kidding!” There it is.

“What?” Iris replied innocently, sitting on her couch. Linda followed her.

“What?! What?! Maybe you should let your best friend know that you took on _Barry Allen_ as a client!” Linda nearly shouted.

“Calm down Linda, I had to.”

“You don’t have to do anything!”

“Cisco knows him okay, and to be honest, we don’t. So, I trust Cisco. Besides, he needs someone who isn’t going to just run off if some rumors spread or whatever.”

“So you really think you can do this?” Linda asked, sitting next to Iris.

“I can, I - I’m pretty sure. All I know is it’s not fair not to give him a chance.”

“That’s true.” Linda agreed.

“Wow, you calmed down fast.” Iris laughed.

“He’s pretty cute too, isn’t he though?” Linda asked, and Iris’ mouth hung open.

“What?! Wait, what? What? No - I didn’t - it’s not because of that!” Iris fumbled.

Linda laughed.

“No need to be flustered, it’s just a fact, not trying to say you’re into him.”

“I’m not even sure we can do that, isn’t that like a breach of contact?”

Linda snorted.

“Well then I’ve been breaching all kinds of contracts!” She joked and Iris shook her head. Her friend was so extra.

“Are you and Carla still?”

Linda nodded.

Iris raised her brows and nodded in understanding.

“Well, I’m happily single, thank you very much and I would like to remain that way.” Iris said smugly.

“Yeah, sure -” before Linda could finish, Iris’ phone started ringing, and knowing her best friend, Iris lunged at her phone before Linda could. She couldn’t check the number because it was private for some reason, so she just quickly pressed a finger to her lips to tell Linda not to make a sound, and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, who the hell is this?” A slightly annoyed male voice asked.

“I think I should be the one asking that, you’re the one who’s calling _me_!” Iris replied even more annoyed. She couldn’t deal with these pranksters.

“Look, I’m just calling you back. It says you called me twice? If you want to buy my art you have to go through the website.”

 _Shit!_ Iris just realized the person on the phone with her was Barry Allen.

“Shit!” She repeated out loud accidentally and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Get it together Iris!_ She told herself and tried to calm down.

“Did you just curse at me?” He asked. His voice sounded more amused than annoyed at this point though. Good. Iris laughed a bit.

“No, I’m sorry, I did actually call you earlier. I’m assigned to be your new PR and I just wanted to call you to ask some questions.”

At this point Linda was fully interested in the conversation. There was a pause before he replied,

“Alright, shoot.” He told her.

“Well, first of all, I don’t see anything in your file about past interviews, public discussions, or even any social media accounts?”

“Yep. Never done a full or planned interview, they always kinda get pissed at me and then leave or call it off. Don’t do public discussions, don’t even know what that is, and I don’t fuck with social media.”

“Right.” Iris rolled her eyes towards Linda and mouthed ‘he doesn’t do social media’ and Linda gave Iris a sympathetic look.

“So is that all?” He sounded impatient.

“No, actually - but perhaps it’s a little late, do you mind if I come by sometime tomorrow to discuss this more?”

Another pause. Then,

“How do I know if this is real and you’re not just trying to come over to my house?”

She couldn’t tell if he was flirting, joking or being serious but Iris found herself smiling.

She quickly caught it and stopped. He probably gets a lot of random girls calling him, so she understood his concern, and she also understood that he needed to confirm that she was his new publicist.

“I know Cisco Ramon. He’s both my partner at the firm and my boss, the founder of the firm. My name is Iris West, and I work at Starlex Management and PR services. You can search me up on google, my insta-” Iris stopped herself remembering that he doesn’t have social media. Barry went ahead and replied,

“Alright, I’ll check with him. If he confirms your number, he’ll tell you when you can drop by.”

“Okay, well-”

Before Iris could tell him thanks, and tell him he could just tell her himself, he had already hung up. She sighed. That was going to get annoying, she hoped he didn’t always do that.

“So?” Linda asked excitedly.

“So…what?” Iris replied confused.

“Did he sound sexy?” Iris groaned and grabbed the nearest pillow to her and flung it at her friend. Linda was laughing as she managed to doge it and Iris went for another pillow.

***

 **Iris and occasionally Barry** _Tuesday afternoon_

Iris rang the doorbell at the gate of what looked like a modern mansion to her eyes. Compared with her apartment - which she had thought was somewhat spacious, it was a castle. There was a black gate, some lawn, and a slanted white house with black framed windows. It had an aesthetic to it that Iris appreciated.

What Iris did not appreciate was that he asked Cisco why she was appointed and that she would have to prove her capabilities, he didn’t know _anything_ about her skills as a publicist. And she also didn’t appreciate that she was told by Cisco that he would rather not be contacted by phone but instead emailed. Like what the fuck? Iris felt like Barry was intentionally making things harder for her. Not to mention, she had to take two cabs to get to this part of Central City, because the first cab driver said he didn’t go out that far.

But she was here, so she tried to calm her nerves and get to work because there was a lot to be done. She wore a red sleeveless shirt along with a red skirt with furls and a belt. Her black rimmed glasses sat perfectly perched on her nose, matching her black pumps, and she even put on lip gloss.

They say first impressions are important.

She was already concerned that her whole phone conversation with him would be her first impression. So she felt she might as well look nice. She also brought her black leather office bag, and in it was her macbook with her multi-colored strip case. As she rang the doorbell the third time in a span of what felt like thirty minutes, she was getting very impatient. She checked her phone to see she’d only been standing there for ten minutes.

“Ten minutes is still a long fucking time though.” She muttered to herself.

“I can hear you. You can come in, it’s open, you didn’t hear the gate click?”

Barry’s voice came through the intercom and Iris wanted to kick something. She was pissed. He could’ve said something! Instead, she plastered a small smile on her face and let out an “oh!”.

She instantly made her way in through the gate, closing it behind her, and then proceeded to knock - loudly so he wouldn’t miss it, on his door.

“Yeah, come in!” She heard him.

She entered inside only to stop in her tracks. Literally, she just had to stop because before her was a pile of art supplies, just at his door. She carefully stepped over them to then be greeted by a dog. It came running at her and jumped on her skirt.

“Oh! Wow! Aren’t you friendly!” She laughed as she pets the doggy. He was adorable, white with brown spots all over him and a brown eye patch. He licked her hands and seemed to like her. She smiled.

“Leo, don’t bother the guest!” She heard Barry call, still not moving from wherever he was, and then Leo an obedient little guy, jumped right off of her and started to go back to Barry. Iris decided to follow Leo and figure out where in this massive mess of a place Barry was. Leo led her to a large room - there were no doors on this floor, with an arch entrance, where Iris could see the back of Barry, wearing a blue shirt covered with art stains painting away at a canvas. It looked stunning already. She scanned the room from her position and was honestly shocked.

“May I come in?” She asked politely.

Barry chuckled from where he was, and didn’t even bother to turn around.

“What kind of question is that? You're already in. Do whatever you want.”

Iris sighed softly out of frustration and stepped into the room. It was set up - from what she could tell, apart from the mess, like an art studio and a living room of sorts. There was a TV on the wall and a couch - a nice couch. Iris found somewhere to set her bag and pulled out her laptop. She was walking further in, and he turned and put up his hand,

“One sec.”

Iris barely heard him…was he in overalls? She both wanted to crack up laughing and felt hot inside. How is that possible? She didn’t know. But she was a little shook. _Were those abs?_ She thought. She kept herself together though.

Walking in further, holding her laptop in her arm, she analyzed him as he painted, placing a stroke of blue across the green, and suddenly there was water with grass on the canvas. Iris was silently watching in secret awe.

“Almost done.” He told her, and she walked in even further. She watched as he paused took a few steps back and stared at his work and then shook his head.

“Dammit.” He groaned. He then ripped off the sheet he was painting on in a swift movement that almost startled Iris. And then threw it in a corner of the room. She laughed in shock.

He turned around and gave her a grin. Iris instantly returned it. _Wow._ she thought.

This was the first time Barry Allen was actually looking full on at Iris West, and he was absolutely certain his heart stopped. He lost his breath for a moment, which certainly has never happened before with him. He quickly recovered though and looked away. He searched his overalls for his smoke pack and pulled it out, went towards his couch, sat and lit it, took a little drag.

Iris watched in both amusement and annoyance - turning towards him and walking confidently towards where he was seated.

“Can you please put that out?” She asked him.

“Well since you said please.” He smirked at her, took another long drag and Iris was just about ready to leave.

Then blew it out away from her direction, and put out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe, which he was still wearing, which made Iris realize she was still wearing hers as well - and definitely was not going to take them off. The floor was a mess.

“So, Ms. West, what questions can I answer?” He asked her, leaning back on his couch his arms stretched on the back of the couch and revealing his chest more since his shirt wasn’t properly buttoned up and his overall was only half put on. Iris took a steadying breath. And tried not to stare.

“I just need to know what’s your favorite way of connecting with your fans, your ideal type of publicity, where you normally go to relax, and all the celebrities you know - that are your friends, and-”

“Hold on, I need to answer them one by one. First question, my favorite way of connecting with my fans are when they go to my website and buy my shit. I love that. Second, I like that nobody knows anything about me. I wished my Wiki stayed though, there was some funny shit on there. So, I would like a Wiki back. Also I would like to do more public galleries this year. It’s nice seeing people see my art.”

Iris had brought out and opened her laptop and was attempting to type some of what he said with one hand. He stared at her humorously, raising an eyebrow,

“You okay there?” He asked her.

“Yeah -”

She was surprised quiet when he got up and gently removed the laptop from her hand. He was so close and she felt her pulse quickening. He helped her set the laptop on the coffee table.

He smiled at her.

“I got an idea.” He winked.

He left the room for a second, and Iris barely moved a muscle. She was processing so much, Barry Allen, he’s - hot, very hot. A moment later he came back and Iris turned and then grinned at the two bean bags he carried in, she quickly went to help him with one. She set it down on her side of the coffee table, and he set his down on the other side.

“This is, clever.” She told him, sitting down on the beanie.

“I’m a clever guy.” He replied, sitting as well, and Iris rolled her eyes. He laughed. “What? It’s true.”

“Okay, let’s focus on the task -”

“Do you have a middle name?”

“Wha-”

“A middle name, do you have one?”

“Yeah, and?”

“What is it?”

Iris sighed. Was he trying to waste her time? She really didn’t need this.

“Look Barry, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other, can we just get through this?”

He gave her a pout. An actual pout. Iris didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Fine! It’s Ann. My middle name is Ann, are you happy now?”

He grinned.

Iris sighed again.

“Okay, so, back to the questions -”

“Don’t you want to know my middle name?”

“For goodness sakes, Barry! No I don’t. I truly do not. I have to get home by seven, tonight is Lasagna night and my dad’s cooking!”

Barry looked shocked. And Iris realized she revealed too much, and she lied, because she definitely wanted to know what his middle name was. She just didn’t want to stay here forever tiptoeing around what really needed to be discussed.

“Sorry,” She said sheepishly after a moment of silence. “My dad’s lasagna is kind of the best thing on earth. And I’ve had quite the experience getting here, and why can’t we talk on the phone? And why did you tell Cisco to tell me where you lived and when I could come? And you know you should’ve just told me the gate was open.”

Everything just came spilling out, and Iris couldn’t stop it or rewind it. She didn’t know why she was saying so much.

Barry looked away from her for a moment.

Then stared into her soul it felt like,

“You can take the 64 bus. It’ll drop you five minutes away from my house, there’s a bus stop I got installed there for the neighborhood - made a deal with the driver, so he’s cool. I also have to be careful who I give my contact to, because I’ve had people come up here to throw eggs at my house, and tell me I’m a horrible artist. Someone even came up here and threatened my housekeeper, which I promised her would never happen again - it’s just precaution. The 'no phone, only email' thing was just to see if you really wanted to be my publicist or if you were just doing it for some type of street cred. Most people don’t even bring it up - they just follow through with it. Then I know they don’t really give a fuck about me.”

Iris’ mouth was open by the time he finished. She didn’t know what to say.

Barry smirked.

“And the gate thing was funny, come on. You should’ve actually heard it open, there’s a sound it makes.”

Iris breathed. Blinked. She was still in shock. Everything he said made sense somehow?

“O-oh, okay.” Was all she could manage.

“So, your questions?” He adjusted how he was sitting where he brought a knee up and leaned back and Iris was slightly distracted again, but kept it to herself.

“Yeah, yeah. Um, so, what’s your middle name?” She asked.

Barry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think? Should I continue? *edit* will def continue, thank you all very much for the kind comments!


	2. Public Galleries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, thanks for all the support! So I got Chapter 2 out real quick, but the next chapter will probably come after I've updated my other stories.

**Iris** _Later that Tuesday afternoon_

“Let me ask you this,” Iris started, moving her chess piece on the board set before them in the middle of the coffee table. “I had read in your file that you don’t talk and are a bad communicator and all that, how come you’re talking with me?” Iris was fully aware though, that he always seemed to steer their conversations. 

She already decided she would have to find a way to get him to answer some of the questions that he constantly side-stepped, like would he consider having one social media account ran by her, and only for his products, not for him personally? And if he would do public discussions - which she explained to him had to do with maybe attending a convention for artists where he could talk directly to his fans other than at his gallery viewings, and where cameras would be allowed and they could ask him questions - but nope, he changed the question to if she knew how to play chess. 

Which she did, and told him as much, so then he went and brought out his chess board and set it up for them. 

Then she suggested he could maybe put out statements about his constant building purchases in the neglected and unfortunately underdeveloped districts of Central City. Then he suggested that she should make her next move. 

And he didn’t say a word for a whole minute when she asked if he would consider selling the buildings back to the government because of the scandals associated with them, instead he asked her why she became a publicist and led her down a whole other conversation path. 

So there she was, asking him about why he was even talking to her so freely. 

“That’s easy, none of them interested me.” He answered, making his move. “From the moment you came in, by not kicking my art supplies aside which some assholes have done before, greeting my dog nicely - which is why he likes you already,”

Iris smiled at the dog who was currently curled up and resting beside her beanie. She rubbed his back as Barry continued, 

“And by laughing instead of being freaked out at my mistake of a painting that I had to get rid of - I could tell you were different. You then proceeded to call me ‘Barry’ even when you were pissed, as if we knew each other our whole lives instead of Mr. Allen, despite the fact that I had addressed you as Ms. West. You told me about your dad’s lasagna and admitted why you were upset. All of that is very interesting to me.” He told her, his eyes searching hers as he scratched at his stubble - which Iris felt suited him. 

He caught her staring and gave her a small tantalizing smile. She had to look away. How did his other straight female publicists deal with him? 

“Well, you may be talking but you’re still not answering all my questions.” Iris countered, regaining composure. 

“I answer all the questions I decide to answer.” He said simply, shrugging as if to say 'that's all you get', his smile fading. Iris wondered why he seemed so defensive, protective over something. What was he hiding? She knew she would have to give him time, after all, she didn’t become a PR specialist overnight, she’s handled many different personalities and she decided she’d just have to wait.

She just hoped she wouldn’t have to wait too long. 

***

 _Tuesday - 7:30 pm_

Iris rang the doorbell of her father’s home with Barry still on her mind. He wasn’t anything like she expected. He also wasn’t like anyone she had ever met. She spent three and half hours at his place, playing chess, watching him attempt and destroy another painting because it “was the worst” and then found herself surprised when _he_ was the one to tell her to go and not miss her dad’s famous lasagna. 

She hated that she brought up her personal life on her first real day on the job, he was probably never going to let her live it down. She also hated the effect he had on her, she wasn’t going to lie. She had never, ever, ever had feelings for a client before. _Ever_. It was not something she even thought was possible, and she sure wasn’t planning to start now. _It’s just attraction._ She assured herself. It wasn’t going to stop her from doing what needed to be done anyways, and since he seemed to trust her somewhat - she already felt like she had a bit of a head start into completely restoring his image. 

Iris also learned a lot about him, both from what he shared and from observing him, she found that he got testy whenever he was working on his art - a few times she tried to talk to him, he would ignore her, or just tell her he needed to focus. She also didn’t like that he just got up and started painting right after they finished playing the game of chess, like their whole little discussion time was over - which to him apparently, it was. He also won the chess game, of course. She rolled her eyes - and when he did made sure to tell her how she could have won. 

With all the new information buzzing through her brain she decided to make a mental list. 

**Things she had learned about Barry from Barry:**

1\. He doesn’t really like people - his words, straight from his mouth. 

2\. He doesn’t give a damn what people think about him. She could tell that one even if he didn’t say it several times. 

3\. He doesn’t really like socializing, hence why he only has two celebrity friends - friends who he refused to answer any questions about. She would have to do the research herself. 

4\. He has a guitar. And he now knows she used to play the clarinet in High School, she forgot how they even got to instruments in their conversations. 

5\. His middle name is Henry. 

6\. And his first name is actually Bartholomew - that one seemed like a truly special piece of information to receive, she wondered if he’d told anyone else that before? Then realized that she’s daydreaming, of course he did, she’s not that special. 

7\. That he wouldn’t change for anyone. He told her this and then told her not to try to change him, but just make it work _for_ him. And Iris told him she’d do her best. 

Which is definitely what she planned to do, her best. 

**Things she learned about Barry by herself:**

1\. He doesn’t seem addicted to smoking, but he does want to go for it when he’s nervous, anxious, or annoyed, she noticed him reach for his pack a couple of times when she asked something he didn’t like. 

2\. Painting is something else for him. He goes into his own zone, and it’s almost like he’s practicing for perfection - perfection of what? Iris doesn’t know. 

3\. He is spontaneous. That is definitely one of the more accurate statements made in the file on him. He’s very spontaneous. 

4\. He loves his dog. And she does too. 

5\. He has really nice eyes. The kind that makes you feel warm inside when he smiles through them. It’s rare but she does find herself in awe of how soft they can be. They hold so much expression in them and can create so many emotions within her. She didn’t like that part, but she also loved it. 

He was also cocky and occasionally rude, but that wasn’t new. 

“Iris?”

Iris stared at her father who had a glass of wine in one hand, his reading glasses on low and a very concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah, dad?” Iris replied. 

“You’ve been out here staring at the open door for a while now, are you okay?” Joe asked. 

Wally suddenly appeared behind her dad and shook his head at her with mirth dancing in his eyes. 

“I legit opened the door for you like twenty minutes ago, sis.” Wally told her, clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, wow, okay, so just open the door and leave me out here then!” Iris wanted to lunge at her brother, but her father was right there so instead she just sent him a glare. 

“Just tell me there’s some lasagna left, I’m so fucking hungry!” She told them and then marched inside the West home. 

Her dad still gave her a look of concern which she waved away with her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it dad, I just got a new client today - you know how that is, it’s hectic.” 

Joe then calmed down and nodded. 

“You get way too into that job of yours, don’t let it stress you out.” He told her. Iris nodded and was pleasantly surprised to find the table still set with one plate and the leftover lasagna right there for her. 

“I need this today.” She then proceeded to plate messily and eat quickly while her brother and father both shared a look that said ‘what on earth is going on with her?’ 

***

 **Barry** _Wednesday morning_

The sound of a vacuum cleaner in the distance had Barry awake and yawning. Reina always came especially early, and if he could ever get mad at her, this would be one of those reasons. She came whenever she felt like, and just turned his place upside down, cleaning, but also making a mess of his chaos. He had to make sure she didn’t accidentally throw away his work-in-progresses. With a grunt of effort he sat up and stepped out of his, way too big for just him bed, and white and grey sheets. Feet hitting the wooden floor. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out one of his cotton thin light grey t–shirts, and pulled it on. Followed by some jeans he found laying in a corner. He then quickly left his room and jogged down the stairs to the ground floor. 

And there she was sitting on his brown couch in his living room eyeing his pack of cigarettes, the vacuum cleaner nozzle in one hand. 

“Don’t even think about it Reina!” He told her quickly snatching his pack away from her. 

“Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!” Reina asked, looking mock offended. Barry grinned at her.

“What am I doing? Keeping you from hurting yourself.” He answered. 

“And yet you smoke!” She huffed at him. 

“My last health check-up didn’t have any problems, Reina.”

“So because I’m old and sick you want to control my life? I can’t believe it. Un enfant qui me dit quoi faire!” She shook her head. 

Barry laughed. He’s always a child to her. 

“Anyways, what are you doing here at this hour, it’s too early, la grand-tante.” He asked her.

“Le fils, you know I like to chat with that bus driver on my way over here, it’s annoying when the bus is so crowded and there’s so many people - we never get to talk.”

“Don’t start catching feelings now, Rein.” Barry joked. The woman laughed a hearty laugh and shook her head. 

For some reason Barry couldn’t understand, he remembered Iris’ grin at him yesterday. He instantly shook the image out of his mind.

“What is it? You just thought of something!”

“Huh?”

“Your face - you smiled. But not at me, at a thought. Est-ce qu'il y a une fille?”

Barry didn’t know he could flush about a girl, but he felt his face heating up as he shook his head, but Reina gave him a look that told him he was caught and he might as well come out with it. He sighed, and turned off the vacuum for Reina and sat next to her on the couch. 

“And then right after we talk you’re going to go take a shower!” Reina told him promptly and he sheepishly grinned. 

“In my defense, I just got up. Why did you have to turn on the vacuum?!”

“Okay enough chit-chat, let me know what happened.”

“Do you remember, in Paris [Pari], when you told me that everyone meets someone who’s the most beautiful person in the world, to them?”

Reina nodded. 

“I think I met mine, yesterday.”

“Oui, c'est super! When do I get to meet her?”

Barry shook his head at Reina. 

“I’m not - she’s not. She’s my new publicist. We’re not dating.”

“Pourquoi pas?”

“I can’t date my publicist! We _just_ met. And I’m not interested in love.” Barry got serious towards the end, and Reina didn’t pry. 

“I should go shower and get ready for today.” Barry told her, standing up. 

“Has Oliver gotten the information you’ve been waiting for?” Reina asked, stopping Barry in his tracks.

He shook his head at her, and Reina nodded in understanding. He started off again, but Reina asked him something else, 

“Can I at least know her nom?”

Barry involuntarily smiled as he said it, 

“Iris Ann West.”

***

_That afternoon_

Barry couldn’t stop looking at the miscalls from Iris on his phone, did she dial his number accidentally? There were three miscalls, three. 

His gate buzzer went off, and he checked the small camera on his phone to see Marz at the gate. He opened his gate and front door through his phone. A few moments later Marz, a tall skinny dude with long black dreads, a red beanie-hat, a 'stay woke' t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and his vintage chucks on was walking into Barry's living room. They greeted each other with a handshake-hug. 

“Wassup my man, how’s it going?” Martin Jackson otherwise known as Marz Banks the rapper, asked Barry. He also greeted Leo who had ran over to him, giving him a pat and a rub. 

“The usual, you ready lose at 2K?” Barry grinned, and Marz shook his head and laughed. 

“You real funny, did I not beat your ass last time?”

“I lose, I learn. I win, I learn. Therefore, I never lose.” Barry shrugged. 

“Whatever, I heard you got Iris West as your publicist? How?!”

Barry raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean, ‘how’?” Barry didn’t even bother asking how he heard she was his publicist, news spread fast. 

“That woman is a straight G when it comes to that shit, man, you lucky she took your ass on. Also she’s fine as fu-.”

Barry found and tossed a controller at him, and he fumbled with it. 

“Damn, give a warning next time won’t you?”

Barry smiled and shrugged, “Too slow.”

“Right, anyways, treat her right, her father is the captain of the Central City police department.” Marz mentioned sitting down on the couch next to Barry as Barry turned on his T.V. and set up the game.

“Forreal?” Barry’s eyebrows raised. He soon got the game to start, and they picked their teams and players. 

“Yeah, do your research. He might not want to know his daughter is working for you honestly.”

“She’s a grown woman, though.” Barry found himself saying, and Marz laughed. 

“You don’t get it, he’s her pops! It doesn’t matter how grown she is, anyone messes with her, breaks her heart or some shit, and he will fuck them up.”

“I would never - but thanks for the heads up.”

“I know you’re a good guy, but the world doesn’t. Gotta look out for you.”

“Appreciate that, but stay the fuck away from my team!” Barry joked as he tried to get back control of the game, Marz was so good at distracting him in order to win. 

***

“Bruh, you got her miscalling multiple times and texting you to call back and shit? She likes you man.”

The two of them finished playing the game - twice, Barry managed to win the second time by only 2 points. Marz said he let Barry win. After the game, the two of them were having a smoke and Barry filled Marz in on the puzzling miscalls from Iris and how he didn’t know what to do about it. 

“It’s annoying.” Barry said frustrated. 

Marz looked at Barry like he was crazy. 

“You did not just say _Iris West_ calling you multiple times - which actually she has every right to do considering she’s your publicist, is annoying?! Barry, you the one who’s annoying for not picking up these calls!”

“Not that she’s calling me. That I even have to have a publicist. You know I hate this shit. I don’t want to have to answer any more questions.”

“You sound like a kid. Grow up. I hate it too, but I have a publicist, everybody who works in the public eye has to have one. And you of all people need one, you know that. So get your punk ass to calling her, or fuck it, I will!” 

Barry glared at Marz, but Marz glared right back. 

“What do I say now though? She’s gonna be pissed.”

“That’s not my problem. I’m not the one avoiding talking to a pretty girl.” Marz laughed putting his hands up. 

“Shut up.” Barry muttered and grabbed his phone from off the coffee table.

***

 **Iris** _Around that time in the late afternoon_

Iris wasn’t going to quit. No matter what. She decided this, even after trying to contact Barry multiple times that day to no avail. She wanted to follow up on details about how he wanted his public galleries to go as she was planning to schedule one as soon as possible. She was gonna show him what she was capable of. Since public galleries were the only way he would be willing to show himself in-person and meet his fans, she was hoping to convince him to allow there to be some local media and press at the event. She would do her best to prevent any negative press getting out. 

Iris also did research on the two celebrities that are known to be associated with Barry, Oliver Queen - a handsome businessman who was known for his money, and reshaping Star City with tons of reforms, and Marz who was known for his quick way with poetic words and his social activism. Marz an attractive young black man - around her age - made a name for himself by talking about the embezzlement that was going on by the mayor and the district officials. They were leaving lower-income earning communities without proper access to electricity and under-funding the schools - which did target a portion of minorities in the city as well. Thanks to Marz’s social activism, and letting people know about the issues in both his music and public appearances, the mayor did not stand for re-election and there are slowly but steadily changes being made in those communities. He was a good role model and Iris did remember her brother talking about him once or twice. Iris wondered why Barry wouldn’t talk about his friends, they were amazing! She knew if she could have Barry agree to a press-open public gallery and if they have an opening day event, it would be great to invite Marz to perform there, give a little show. Oliver could also make an appearance.

She was filled with ideas, typing away on her laptop which had not moved from her lap for over an hour, she was still in her pajama shorts and sleep shirt - which was the case when she got a new client. It was always a work non-stop kind of situation for her, until she at least secured something for them and could rest easy knowing she made some kind of progress. And as upset as she was that Barry didn’t answer her calls, it just made her more determined to change his image. 

“Barry Henry Allen, you’ve met your match.” She whispered, checking his website one more time to see what type of social addition to it would work perfectly with his style. She stretched. 

Then her phone rang, and she quickly dived for it, accidentally dropping her laptop in the process. 

“Fuck!” She then quickly picked up her laptop, set it on her coffee table and then answered her phone. 

“Yeah, this is Iris West!” She hated how out of breath she sounded. 

“You called?” Barry’s voice. She felt her fist forming at how nonchalant he sounded. 

“Yeah, I did, about _three_ times and I texted you twice, but anyways, I have some good news about your public gallery request. I can book the Central City Crescent Gallery for you, their earliest availability is in about a month.”

Barry was silent for a while. 

“Barry, you still there?”

“How did you - that soon?”

Iris smiled.

“I work fast. You said you wanted to do more public galleries. We don’t have to book the earliest availability though, whenever you want to just let me know. We should probably book a couple months down the line though so that we can prepare.”

“Prepare for what exactly?” 

“Well,” Iris braced herself for his reply. “I was thinking that we could have an opening day thing, where it’s an event, and we could invite -”

“I don’t allow press in my galleries, and despite _that_ bad press has still gotten out about my galleries, so I don’t think so.”

“You see, the problem is you don’t know which press to invite, and bad press gets out because anyone can take a video on their phone out of context and make you look bad.” 

“Iris, I don’t -”

“And! Your friend Marz Banks can be there too! It’ll be such good press for you.”

“I don’t use my friends.”

“It’s not about using, it’s about having them support you, in public.”

She could hear Barry sighing. It did make her feel a bit bad, but she was doing her job, this would be great for him, a perfect first step. 

“Can’t talk right now, gotta go -”

“Barry, wait!” 

He already hung up, and Iris let out a disgruntled groan in utter frustration. She flung her phone on her couch and got up and started pacing. 

What was she going to do? How would she convince him that it’s more about having his friends vouch for him. They wouldn’t mind doing that would they? 

***

 **Barry** _After hanging up_

Marz stared at his friend with amusement. Barry had a hand over his face. 

“She’s crazy. You heard how she said she already found a gallery? We met just yesterday!” Barry said, sounding exhausted. 

“Yeah, she sure is something," Marz laughed. "But she's right though. And I’d do it, you know.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want that. I don’t like all that attention on my art, this is for the people who really give a fuck about how much time and effort I put into my work. Not for the masses. If they want my cheap shit, my website is open.” 

“Look, do whatever you want man, but you told me like a couple weeks back that you wanted a publicist to actually try for once instead of imposing their own ideas. She didn’t ask you to do something different, just to open up a little more. And I’d perform, don’t mind the extra publicity it would give me too.” Marz grinned and shrugged. 

“As if you need it, where were you on the charts last week again? Oh right, wasn’t it number one on the hot 100?” Barry joked, but it was true too, Marz was doing very well for himself. Barry was proud of him, he deserved it.

“Who knows, might expand my listening base to those who like your weird ass art.” Marz joked back. 

Barry shook his head with a smile. 

“Aight, well, I’m gonna get back to my weird ass art now, so you can let yourself out.”

Marz chuckled. 

“Hook me up with your new prints though, those fie!” He said giving Barry a big pat on the back and saying bye to Leo as well before starting to head out. Then he paused and turned around, 

“And lemme know when Ollie get’s back to you on that other shit, too.” Marz added. 

“Yeah, I will. But don’t forget to shut my door and gate again! Don’t leave it open like last time!” Barry called to his friend who had already started walking away.

Then followed after Marz to see if he listened and watched as Marz stuck his tongue out and laughed as he left the gate open, on purpose. Barry stuck out his middle finger and made sure Marz caught it before entering into his black Bentley and leaving. Shaking his head he went to close his gate. 

When he got back in his home, he instantly went back to his art. He had a lot to think about. 

***

 **Iris** _Midnight - lying wide awake on her bed_

Iris was starting to understand why Eddie quit being a PR specialist after dealing with Barry. And after reading his file a second time, she realized any hopeful preferential treatment she had thought she would get was probably all in her head. He hadn’t called her back, and her dignity would not allow her to call him again. She was drinking a self-made cocktail. She needed something strong to deal with this mess of a client. She didn’t know if she could cope without constant communication. 

Even with her clients that didn’t have as much bad rep about them as Barry did, she was constantly communicating with them, it was a part of her job, she would ask them if they updated their social, talk them through interview preps, make sure they got enough sleep or woke them up with a call. She was their key to social success and a positive image. Suddenly she wanted to know more about Barry’s history. She knew a snippet thanks to Cisco, although Cisco probably didn’t realize he revealed to her that Barry had been that kid in the foster system who joined them. She wanted to know more, what happened to his parents, why did he go to Paris for college? What makes him the way that he is?

Her phone started ringing. 

She reached over to her nightstand and saw that the caller was Barry, she made sure to save his number and he didn’t hide it on private this time. She let it go to miscall. Two can play at that game. She turned her phone over and planned on ignoring him, but then her phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it again and saw he sent a text. 

**Barry Allen: I’ll do it.**

A smile found it’s way on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of Iris, Barry, his friend and his housekeeper...who also might be his great-aunt? Also, Marz' look/dress/rapping style is based off Saba - he's great. This is his Color show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH7et-oIdNk


	3. Playboy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories will be updated asap! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble lmao, there were some glitches and this is like my third time posting it. And I think it posted my draft? Funny situations, but had to get it out in case it did post my draft. Thank you, everyone, for your sweet comments, I do read them and love them!

**Barry** _Thursday - 11:00 am_

He picked up his bounce, left foot to the right, gathering strength from the movement to push forward his next punch, causing the entire punching bag to shift backwards, swaying from the impact. His hands were wrapped carefully and tightly with cotton stretch cloth, the fabric wound securely around his knuckles. He went for another punch with his other hand and again the same impact. After a couple more rounds of punching, he backed up and practiced high kicks to the bag, and then he started intervals, counting for himself…one…two…kick-hit! One…two…hit-hit, kick! One…two…kick-kick, hit! Sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his chest, he took a breather. Barry 'worked out' by practicing various fighting techniques, mostly mixed martial arts, and in order to give him flexibility, he rarely wore shoes or shirts. Just shorts usually.

He was about to go again when his phone rang through his basement gym sound system, he programmed a phone app into his gym’s electronic system, allowing him to voice answer calls in there, so he wouldn’t have to fully stop his work-out and his momentum. 

“Answer call.” He told the app, and it accepted the call for him. 

“Yeah?” He spoke out loud, knowing it would transfer to his phone. 

He was expecting it to be Iris. 

After he sent her the text the previous night, she called him back and he told her the two conditions to which he would agree on a press-open public gallery. First of all, that Marz would get most of the focus and coverage and it would be less about the fact that Barry was opening his gallery to the press, and more like Marz decided to perform at his gallery opening, so of course there’d be press. Iris agreed to that enthusiastically, but his second clause was that he wouldn’t do any interviews. That one she wanted to protest - he knew it, he could hear it in her “Alright…then” which sounded like she was definitely not alright with it. But she couldn’t possibly understand how much he didn’t like being in the public eye unless it was for a specific reason, and he also hated the questions he would usually get. 

They kept repeating the same things over and over again, “How old were you when you realized you had a talent in art? What’s your favorite piece? What inspires you? Do you have any relatives? Is there anyone special in your life?” And he always ended up saying something he regretted, or pissing off a reporter, so in reality he was even doing Iris a favor. 

After all, he didn’t even like the idea that press was going to be there in the first place, so he definitely wasn’t going to deal with interviews. He also liked being able to roam freely without disturbance at his galleries so he was hoping cameras wouldn’t be there after the opening day. 

He was glad though that she assured him that he would get to decide on which network was going to be there, and that Marz would get full coverage. 

He smiled when he thought about what she said before they ended the call, 

“Oh and Barry, if you _ever_ hang up on me like that again, you’re the one who’s going to have trouble calling _me_ , okay?”

He didn’t know she could be like that, although he did get a taste of that side of her when she got mad at him about the middle name thing. He liked it. 

However, it wasn’t Iris. 

Barry was surprised when the voice who came through his speakers was Oliver Queen's.

“Hey Barry,” The tone of Oliver’s voice had Barry stop mid-punch. He got something. “are you ready?” He asked, slight excitement in his tone. 

Barry grinned even though he couldn’t be seen. 

“Thank you so much, man.” Barry told Oliver, knowing he found out the information Barry had been waiting for. 

“You’re welcome, Barry. It’s always a pleasure. I had to ask some of my friends for a little help locating this person, but my team told me they’re definitely the one who will get you more information on T.I.”

“Alright, who are they?”

“ _Her_ name is Sylvia Vasiliev.”

“Sounds Russian.”

“That’s because she is. She’s apparently a classical pianist and she’s based in Central City at the moment, so you don’t even have to fly out. I don’t know all the details on what she’s got but she’s directly connected to T.I. through having dated one of their top executives.”

 _Perfect._ Barry thought. 

“Where do I find her?” He asked. 

“They say she’s usually hanging out at some classy bar in Central City, she plays the piano there to make a buck or so.”

“Guess I’m going to have to go pay her a visit?”

“Guess so, stay safe out there. Depending on how much she knows or how close she is to T.I. she could hurt you. My team tells me she took an intensive fight training course soon after meeting the T.I. top exec that she ended up dating. And we don’t know if she even just did that to top off her skills.”

“Yeah.” Barry understood the risks. 

“I’ll send you some more of the information that we found, but it’s better you search CC records, you’d probably get the stuff that’s buried over here.”

“Will do, appreciate it.”

“And Barry, I’ll be over at Central for the Movie and Arts Spirit awards, you coming?”

“Will there be people I need to talk to there?”

“I think at least one former T.I. employee will be there for sure.”

“Then I will definitely be there.”

“I’m gonna pretend you said ‘Yeah, Oliver, you’re coming to town, of course I’ll go!’ instead.” Oliver said joking and Barry laughed. Oliver joking with his constantly serious and somewhat somber voice always had Barry cracking up. 

“Sorry, but you know how it is with me. That’s not my shit.”

“Alright Barry, got a company to run, I’ll talk to you next time.”

“Take care Oliver, and be sure to bring some Star City take-out with you when you come over here!”

“You know it. Stay safe. Oh, and I almost forgot, one more thing, you might have a good start with her because I was told that she’s a fan of your work.”

“That’s good to know at least.”

After the call ended, Barry took a moment to collect his thoughts. He was going to have to do a little research of his own on this woman. He was glad he had a name, glad he had a source. The only thing now was to find her and hopefully finally get some substantial information. 

***

 _That evening_

He called Reina and Marz and told them that he got someone. Reina told him she hoped he finds out what he needs to, and Marz told him “good luck” and to call him if he needed backup to which Barry replied that it probably wouldn’t be necessary. He wasn’t planning on making a scene anyways. If this all went well, Barry was hoping to get her on his side, and see if maybe he could invite her to attend the CC Movie and Art Spirit Awards with him. He was pretty sure she would be able to give him information on the former T.I. employees that maybe even Oliver wouldn’t know. 

He got dressed in a suit and tie because the place Sylvia played at was no ordinary bar, it was an elitist one in which there was a formal clothing dress code for entrance, and you had to at least be somewhat of a name, or have lots of money to be allowed in. You also had to book a reservation, and so he did, a table for one. 

It wasn’t something he did often, go out. And he was honestly struggling about whether or not he should tell Iris, which was appalling to him. In fact, he was surprised Iris came to his mind at all. With all his former publicists, he wouldn’t have thought twice about whether to tell them, yet with Iris, Barry was even having the urge to invite her. 

It sounded absolutely ridiculous to him, yet he wanted to do it. 

In fact it was strange to him, how much she was constantly occupying his thoughts lately. This hadn’t happened with many other girls, if any. 

As much as he - which was still strange for him - wanted to invite her, he knew he couldn’t. It could possibly turn into a very unsafe environment and he didn’t want to have to worry about getting someone hurt. Also, he wasn’t planning on staying that long, and then there was also the very important fact of this being his private life, his business, and she didn’t need to know anything about that.

Barry had only done some minor research on Iris, he liked getting to know her in person. But after Marz told him about her father being a police chief he did a bit more research on Joe West and her, and felt like it was better if he kept his business to himself. 

So, as his phone rang and he saw the caller I.D. was ‘Iris Ann’ he let it go to miscall. 

_You can’t drag her into this. She’s just your publicist._ He reminded himself. 

***

 **Iris** _Around that time at her apartment_

“I told you!” Iris told her best friend as Linda’s face frowned at the fact that Barry hadn’t picked up the call. Linda was sleeping over - something they’ve been doing since the eighth grade - and begged Iris to let her call Barry through her phone, and be able to hear what he sounds like and strike up a conversation with him. Iris was incredibly against the idea, but she eventually had no choice but to relent because Linda wasn’t budging. She figured Barry wouldn’t answer anyways and told Linda as much. She was right. 

“But how do you deal with this? I would never be able to handle it.” Linda pouted. Iris laughed and wrapped her friend in a hug. 

“I have been going just a _little bit_ crazy over everything. It has been a lot. Wally’s noticed, my dad’s noticed, you’ve noticed. It’s frustrating to say the least. But…” Iris’ voice drifted off. 

“But what?” Linda asked with an excited smile. 

“I mean, he _is_ hot.” She shrugged. 

There was a moment where they just looked at each other trying not to laugh until they couldn’t hold it back anymore and the two women just burst out in a fit of laughter. 

“Iris! You cannot do that to me!” Linda said, tears forming in her eyes due to the laughter. Iris couldn’t breathe. 

“What?” She was still laughing. “It’s the truth! I’ll admit it! He is _so_ fine!” The two women laughed for a bit longer before they finally settled down. 

They sat on Iris’ couch in silence for a bit after calming down. 

“So do you?” Linda asked. 

“I can’t. So I don’t.”

“Come on, Iris.”

“I can’t like him! It would be a mistake.” Iris told Linda. 

“You’re afraid you’re going to get hurt.”

“No, I _know_ I’m going to get hurt. It’s a fact that I’m going to get hurt.” Iris said, straightforward. 

“I thought you said he really opened up to you that first meeting?”

“He hasn't opened up since then. And he seems closed off in general. He flirts, but how do I know he doesn’t do that with other girls?”

“I have honestly not seen one confirmation ever that Barry is dating someone.”

“Which is either because he doesn’t do committed relationships, or he’s never had one that lasted long enough for it to go public, those aren’t good signs for me, and I’m his publicist - it wouldn’t be the best look for either of us.” 

“What about him saying yes to the public gallery thing?”

“Barry isn’t dumb. If he wants his career to grow, he has to open up a bit more. I made a good suggestion, he took it. Also, he won’t do interviews so I only half-won.” Iris sighed. 

“You’ll get there with him. I don’t think anyone has gotten through to him as much as you have in less than a week, so don’t worry about it.”

Iris nodded. 

“That’s true, and I won’t worry. In fact, I don’t want to have to think about him anymore tonight. Let’s watch a random girl power movie and eat some ice cream.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Linda grinned. 

***

 **Barry** _At the exclusive bar-lounge_

Barry ordered a drink for himself and scanned the room for a woman with raven-brown wavy hair, distinct green eyes, and light brown skin. As well who he had naturally assumed would be the one who would be playing the piano. However, the piano player was male, so he had to just keep looking around like he was looking for someone - and he was. 

He took a sip of his drink and waited patiently until this piano player’s score was up. Everyone, in their own respective tables, clapped generously, Barry didn’t think he was that good. Then, he sat up straighter as the woman he was meant to spot got up and walked to the piano. 

Sylvia Vasiliev. 

She was born in Russia. Her mother was a German-Jamaican air-hostess and her father a Russian pilot. And for someone with so much connecting her to Europe, she somehow ended up in the States for schooling and decided to stay. He found out that she’d been in Central City for quite a while - several years now. She was involved with many high ranking businessmen, and then shortly after they would go bankrupt. She also apparently did flight training so she knows how to fly aircraft's as well. Then the most important thing Barry found out about her was that she actually interned at an unknown company for a couple of years. Every-time something was related to T.I. it would come up as “unknown” or “unheard of” or “secretive”.

Barry watched her play. She wasn’t bad, he’d give her that. At some point, he noticed that she noticed him, and he offered her a smile and lifted his drink to say ‘good job’ and she smirked at him. 

When her score was over she got a thunder of claps, and even Barry gave her a few claps. After receiving her tips, she made her way over to Barry. 

“Hey, handsome, I didn’t see you come and hand me a tip, why not?” She asked him, taking the empty seat next to him without invitation. 

“It could’ve been better.” He told her with a bit of a smirk. 

“Well, do offer me some of those other kinds of tips then.” She quipped. 

“For starters, you start off too strong, you should start gently and then build up. Then, your continuous repetition of chords are not really necessary after the first two times, then it just gets overpowering. But the audience seemed to like it.” 

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled, probably at his seriousness and honesty. 

“Alright then, thank you. What brings you here, Barry Allen?”

“I think the real question is, what brings _you_ here?”

He gestured to the seat she stole. 

“To be honest, I’m a fan. You have a way with art that I’ve never seen before. And I did see you acknowledge me while I was playing.” She smiled at him.

“It wasn’t bad enough for me to ignore you completely, I’ll admit.” He joked and she laughed. This was easier than he thought. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked and she instantly nodded. 

“You missed my other performances! That was my last one for the night, but that also means I’m free.” 

“Great.” He smiled. 

***

 _An hour later_

Barry was not sure how but the two of them ended up having a whole conversation on music theory, and she asked him tons of questions on his art as well - which he of course hated. But he braved it out, at least she wasn’t asking him personal questions, so he answered most her questions smoothly because he needed her to trust him. The problem was, it was going on too long, he had to cut to the chase, it was getting late. 

“So apart from music, you seemed to be very interested in business and networking?” Barry asked her. 

“How so?”

“Well, for one, you ended up interning in a very mysterious business, and all your relationships have been with businessmen.”

Barry watched as her features changed from intrigued to offended and wished he hadn’t phrased it that way. 

“What do you mean by that? And why have you done research on my relationships?” She asked him sternly. 

“I just want to get to know you before -”

“Save it. You want something don’t you?” She asked him, her tone completely different than a few minutes ago. Was she on to him? He decided he better just let her know, 

“I’m just very interested in that unknown company you interned in.” He told her honestly. 

“It literally could be any company in the world. Why are you so interested in it?” She asked him. 

“I don’t think it’s just any company. I think it’s just unmentionable.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. She leaned in close to Barry’s ear and whispered, 

“This isn’t the time or place to discuss something like that. You might think you’re cool with your motorcycle and your graffiti - but Barry, if they find out you’re digging into them, they will kill you. Now when I leave your ear, pretend to grin.” She then moved back to her position and Barry grinned on purpose. 

“Why did you ask me to do that?” He asked her in a hushed tone. 

“People are watching. I think someone called the papz.” She took a remaining swig of her drink, gave him a pat on the back and slipped her card under his drink before getting up. 

“You should call me and arrange a proper meeting for that shit, Barry. Don’t play with a girl’s feelings.” She told him with a smirk and a wink. 

And with that, she walked away. 

Barry took a look at the card she gave him. She used a fake name on it. “Maria Pavlov”, he wasn’t sure what to feel about not getting any information, but he was glad she didn’t seem to be unwilling to talk, hopefully, she was on his side. 

He noticed however that people were looking at him and chattering about and then someone took a picture. 

_Shit._ He thought. They knew who he was. He quickly finished his drink and left right away avoiding eye-contact with people. 

***

 **Iris** _After the movie ended_

Iris had dozed off on Linda’s shoulder about halfway through the movie, and so she was pretty much in deep sleep when Linda was shaking her out of it. She was so frustrated. 

“Lindaaa! Leave me the fuck alone!” She murmured and groaned sleepily. 

“Sorry Iris but this is really important and you have to see this like right now right now.”

“What is it? Linda I promise, if it’s a dumb video I will kick you out myself, I don’t care how late it is!” 

“It’s definitely not a dumb video…but it is a video, TMZ posted it.”

“Of what!” Iris asked, still way too sleepy to care. 

“Of Barry with a pianist named Maria or something - they’re still trying to figure out exactly who she is.”

Suddenly, as if water had been poured over her, Iris shot up and sat up straight. 

“The fuck?!” She asked and grabbed the phone out of Linda’s hand. 

TMZ posted an article,

‘Is he finally settling down or is it another fling? Rumored playboy Artist Barry Allen…on a date? Eye-witness’ short video shows Barry and an underground pianist having a drink together and chatting...’

The article continued on to say several eye-witnesses said the two were constantly flirting, and that at one point she whispered something in his ears and handed him what looked like her card. 

Iris immediately played the video and didn’t know why she wanted to throw something across the room as she watched Barry talk to this girl. They were awfully cozy. 

Iris didn’t know what to think. 

“So, what’re you going to do? Does this mean you gotta make a statement for him?” Linda asked. 

Iris didn’t know what to say. 

Her phone rang and it was Cisco. 

“Iris, did you see the TMZ article?!” He asked her.

“Yep, looking at it right now.”

“What do you know about her - did he talk about her?”

“I don’t know anything. He didn’t tell me anything. He doesn’t tell me anything.” Iris was gripping her couch so hard, Linda took her hand in hers. 

“This sells his playboy image.” Cisco said, as if she didn’t know. She sighed. 

“I know that Cisco. Which is why he should’ve talked to me.” Iris said with gritted teeth. 

“What are you going to do? Could I help?”

Iris took a settling breath.

“Actually, you can. I need to make a few amendments to his contract.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more to come! What do you think Iris is going to do? What do you think about Sylvia?


	4. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Next update will be His First Everything! It's in the works. Oh my goodness, I'm actually so busy rn, but all the ideas for this story keep pouring in!

**Barry** _Friday, in the morning_

Barry couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked at the article. Cisco had called him early that morning to tell him about it.

***

“Barry, I thought when you signed with us, you said you wanted to improve your image?”

“Yeah, I do, why?”

“Did you see the TMZ article about you posted last night?” Cisco had asked him.

“ _Shit_. Did they post an article? I thought I saw people take pictures of me towards the end. I didn’t think people would know me there! It’s not my usual scene.”

“Barry, a lot of people know you, you’re the most famous artist in Central because you keep getting bad press.”

“Right, great, sorry, what did they say about me?”

“You should read it. Anyways, Iris and I talked and…” Cisco paused. “She’s coming over to your house soon to deliver something she wants you to sign. And Barry, we should meet up for a drink sometime. There’s something I need to ask you.” Cisco told him. 

“She’s coming over now?! It’s early.”

“She’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Okay, and sure, we can meet up. Let me know when and where.” Barry told Cisco. The two of them, were once so close that Barry knew he was going to be his best-man and they talked about road-tripping around the States together. But him and his ambition for art, changed that. They were still friends, but friends with a lot of history - and not a lot of time to discuss it all. 

“Cool.” Cisco said, and then they hung up. 

***

Barry wondered why Iris was going to be there so early. And after reading the article, he was nervous, what was she going to make him sign? He realized she should’ve figured out a way to let her know he’d be going to the bar without really involving her. He ran a hand over his face. He didn't really care about how the world saw him, if not for the fact that he would soon need the world on his side, he wouldn't bother changing his image or explaining himself. 

He was excited to see her though, he hadn’t seen her since Tuesday. 

***

_As his phone buzzed that Iris arrived, an hour later_

He opened the gate, but decided to go and open the door himself, he owed her that much. He was planning to apologize for not letting her know at least _something_ before walking into what he now very much felt was a trap. As he heard the rap of Iris’ loud knock on his door, he went for it. He found himself straightening up his loose green shirt before reaching for the handle.

Barry opened the door to Iris wearing a white pantsuit that fit her perfectly, a crisp white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, with her hair swept into a pony-tail and her glasses with white frames. She had glossed lips, and red heels. In her hands, she held a clutch and a folder. 

Barry froze, staring at her. She smirked at him. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or can I come in?” She asked him. 

He quickly recovered and opened the door wider for her to walk through. She did so and then turned to face him and slammed the folder against his chest. He instinctively caught it, because right after doing so, she walked off towards his living room. Barry stood there watching her walk away for a moment appreciating the pantsuit from a different angle and also in absolute and utter awe of her. _That was hot._ He thought, before coming to his senses and following after her. 

“Cisco mentioned you’d be coming and giving me something to sign? Why?” He asked her, entering the room after her, she had already taken a seat on his couch, her legs crossed. Leo, rested on the spot next to her. 

She only smiled and shook her head. 

“Barry Henry Allen. I’m a very patient person. I dealt with your bullshit for almost a whole week.”

Barry didn’t know what to say. She continued,

“That’s all over now. You see, I’m not your regular average publicist. I get my shit done. I make sure my clients thrive. So, you will not get in the way of my job, do you understand?”

Barry’s eyebrows raised. 

“Is that so?” He asked, a half smile forming on his face. Barry wasn’t even going to lie to himself, he was loving this. 

“I need you to know that I don’t like to lose. Did you see what TMZ wrote last night?”

“I saw it this morning. Sorry I didn’t tell you about it, I realize now that I should have, but it wasn’t a date.” Barry explained. Iris gave him a prompting look, she wanted to know more. Barry looked away from her, he struggled to find the right words to say so as to not disclose exactly why he met Sylvia, or Maria as she was known to Central City. 

“She has some information that I need.” Barry settled with. 

“About what?” Iris asked him. 

“Don’t worry about that.” His turn to smirk. 

“Alright. Please open the folder and see an updated version of your contract. There’s a lot to read so I highlighted all the new conditions to being signed with us. But, for your convenience, I will also read them out loud.” Iris told him. Then, she pulled out her phone with a copy on it, and began to read as Barry opened the folder and found the highlighted words. 

“First, you will answer _all_ calls. If you absolutely cannot answer a call, you have to call me back or text me back at a later time _and_ provide a reason for the missed call. The reason must be substantial enough so that made-up reasons will not be a constant. Second, you have to report to me about _all_ social events that occur outside of your house. If someone is coming over, I don’t need to know, but if you’re going anywhere where people are involved or to meet someone in public, and I mean _anywhere_ , I need to know. You will create _one_ social media account, for your website, not for you. It is not a personal account, but statements made by you can be posted on it. And lastly, if you do have a real date or a girlfriend, I need to know as soon as it happens so as to prevent it from getting leaked to the press before hand. Are you good?”

Barry was distracted by what she said towards the end. 

“So you believe me, that it wasn’t a date?” He smiled. He didn’t know why that mattered at all to him, but it did. 

“Actually, I called the bar earlier to ask them if you arrived with her and they said you didn’t. A waitress told me that she just sat next to you. But you’re saying you needed information from her, so now that has me confused.” Iris gave him a puzzled look. 

Barry cursed in his mind, he shouldn’t have told her anything. He was also fascinated by the fact that she called the bar for information? Why? A small smile formed on his lips, was she jealous? 

“It’s nothing. It’s just about music.” He said, shrugging. 

“Oh, are you thinking about becoming a musician also?” Iris asked him. He was glad he had told her that he used to play the guitar in High School and enjoyed it. And that he still had one. 

“Maybe.” He told her with a smile. 

He was still taking her all in, she was stunning. 

“Okay, well, once you sign off on that contract, we can work on that too if you want.”

“And if I don’t sign it?”

“Then you’re going to have a fun, but difficult, time finding a publicist as good as I am.” She told him, smiling matter-of-factly. He smiled back, shaking his head. 

_Damn._ He thought.

“I need some time to think it through.” He replied after a moment. 

“You have till Monday. I don’t have time to wait on it. Everything is there clear and simple. I’m here, willing to help you out. But if you can’t let me know important things, then I can’t do my job. And then, what’s the point?”

Barry nodded. 

Iris then got up, clutch in hand, and walked up to him. His heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace. 

“What was all that whispering about, though?” Iris asked him as she stopped in front of him, looking up at him. 

“We -” He stopped. Was he losing his words?! Barry’s hand subconsciously went to the back of his hair. 

Iris stared at him carefully, 

“I’m just asking, you don’t have to tell me. But if you were talking about music and it was nothing, I don’t see the point with all that.” She squinted at him. 

Barry could tell Iris wasn’t buying what he told her. He didn’t know what to do about that, because he wasn’t going to tell her why he really was there that night. 

“Well, I didn’t know my private conversations were now a part of the contract?” He went with, leaning forward with a smug smile. Their faces weren’t that far from each other. 

Iris grinned, looked away and laughed a bit. Again, did his heart stop beating for a moment? Because that grin and that laugh. Barry had never seen anything like it. 

“Just sign it, okay?” She told him, and then took a step back, and started to walk away. 

“Where’re you going?” He asked her. Missing her presence. 

“To work! You can call me when you’re ready to sign.” She called back to him. Leo got up and trailed her, his tail wagging. Even Leo didn’t want her to go. 

Barry just stayed where he was contemplating what he was going to do. 

He definitely couldn’t lose her as his publicist. 

***

 _Later in the afternoon_

“Damn, Barry! How the fuck you do it?” Marz asked as he walked into Barry’s living room. Barry was having a smoke, occasionally staring at the un-signed contact on his coffee table. 

“Do what?” Barry asked. Marz sat down next to him. 

“Always get to be around all these fine ass women! Maria - or Sylvia or whoever she is! How? I need the secrets man.”

Barry chuckled. There was only one woman on his mind, he glanced at the contract again. 

“So did she give you the info, or just cause you trouble with that TMZ article?” Marz asked. 

“Just trouble. I waited too long to get to the information. She did tell me they would kill me if they found out I was looking into them, and gave me her card though. So, I’m just hoping she’s willing to talk and help.”

“How did Iris take the whole TMZ shit?”

Barry grinned, and pointed to the contract. 

“She did that.”

“What the fuck is this?” Marz asked, picking it up. 

“It’s my contract with the PR firm, they changed somethings. For example, I now have to tell her whenever I go out for social events.”

Marz’ eyes widened and he started to crack up. 

“No way!” He said. 

“Yep,” Barry joined him for a bit. “She did that.” He repeated. 

“I like her, man.” Marz said, still laughing. 

“Yeah, she’s different.” Barry replied with a small smile. 

Marz then began to read the other new conditions of his contract, and started cracking up some more. 

“She really something else!” He held his stomach as he continued laughing, “She legit wrote in your damn contract that you gotta answer her calls, I can’t fucking believe this!” Marz rolled over laughing. 

“Alright, alright, chill already.” Barry said, grinning at his friend having the laugh of his life. 

“Damn. And she came in here and hand delivered it and everything?”

“Yeah, and she looked…” Barry trailed off reminiscing on how Iris looked, he was certain he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Ooh, I see you catching feelings now.” Marz said. 

“Let’s not even go there.” Barry said, getting serious. 

“I can tell. You feeling her, aren’t you?” 

“Marz, I gotta figure out how to contact Sylvia without her knowing where I live, and without the press finding out, and I need to decide if I can really sign this contract. I don’t have time to talk about my feelings - whether or not I have them.”

“Aight, fine. Look, you gotta keep her as your publicist. But, I do think these are a bit extra. Maybe ask for a compromise? Tell her you’ll always call her back or something - but to take that one off the contract. To be honest, the social events one is kind of fair. But she said only if you’re going somewhere where people are around. So you don’t have to tell her anything if there isn’t anyone else around. As for Sylvia though, I could meet her for you or some shit.”

Barry looked at Marz,

“I don’t want you to have to get involved.”

Marz laughed and shook his head. 

“Aww shucks, that’s hella sweet!” Marz joked earning a glare from Barry. “Look, man I’m as grown as you. I appreciate you wanting to protect me and everything, but I wanna help. Plus, she fine as fuck, I gotta meet her.” Marz said. 

Barry rolled his eyes. 

“So you gonna let me meet her or what?” Marz asked. 

“Do you think you could wear a wire or something?”

“Barry this isn’t the 90s, I could just record her with my damn phone.” 

Barry laughed at that, he was right. 

“Why don’t you just call her for me? That way she knows who you are first. Then we’ll figure out the rest. You could put her on speaker.” Barry offered. 

Marz grinned at Barry, 

“You scared Iris gonna check your phone too now aren’t you?” 

Barry shoved Marz to the side as Marz belted out some more laughter. 

“Keep that up and you won’t get to meet Sylvia!” Barry said. 

“Come on man, you know I’m just playing. It’s just so funny. Iris is a G! I told you that didn’t I?” 

Barry smiled. 

“Yeah you did, and yeah she is.”

***

 **Iris** _In the evening, at her apartment_

Iris got back to her apartment tired and ready to fall asleep. She had stayed up the previous night fixing the new contract, then went to the office early that morning to get it printed. While at the office she called the bar and asked them about Barry and the girl, as his publicist, she felt it was her duty to get the real story. Then she went to Linda's place and borrowed her friend's car to drive over to Barry's. After the very interesting and insightful but short conversation with Barry, she went back to the office to deal with his article. Even if he didn’t sign the new contract, she was still on the old one and would help him until he let her know his decision. And she was hoping his decision would be to sign. 

She wouldn’t have changed the contact at all if she didn’t think it was fair or warranted. She wasn’t going to stay his PR specialist under the circumstances that they don’t have good conversation and she can’t reach him on a regular basis. It just wasn’t ideal. He had to know that. 

There was something exciting about their meet today. Something rushed through her when she saw how he looked at her, and their little banter. 

Her heart raced a bit faster, and she felt flutters in her stomach when she remembered how close he had been to her. Why did he have to lean in like that? She wondered.

She removed her white pantsuit piece by piece and released a breath of comfort for finally being out of it. It looked great on her, but moving up and down in an office all day, and sitting for hours in a suit was not something she was used to. 

She smiled though at the reaction on Barry’s face when he saw her, that was very near worth it. Did he think he was the only one who could play? Iris knew a thing or two about games. She smiled. 

After taking a comforting bath, changing to sweats and a t-shirt and making some tea for herself, she went back to work. At the office, she had been going back and forth with a TMZ employee about possibly taking that hideous title down and changing it to something more realistic - if not taking the whole article down completely, but that was pretty much to no avail. It was apparent how they made their money. She rolled her eyes. 

Since she already tried that route, she figured she might as well try another, she decided to do her own research on this Maria Pavlov. As she did, she found it strange that there was very limited information about her. She was a ‘struggling artist’ yet she wore designer clothes and dresses to perform. It says she was in Central City since ‘birth’, but there was no record of her publicly until several years ago. Iris felt like nothing about Maria was really adding up. 

She decided to search just her picture and see what came up. 

Iris’ eyes widened as she noticed that there was another woman who looked just like her - and was probably her - whose name was Sylvia. Now this was strange. 

A knock on her door interrupted her research and she closed her laptop instantly as if someone was checking up on her. She just felt slightly uneasy about the inconsistency about Maria. 

The knock happened again and Iris opened her door to see her father with some groceries at her door, she grinned at him and welcomed him in with a hug. 

“Hey dad, what brings you here, and thanks for grabbing me some stuff.” 

Joe never came without bearing gifts and Iris just got used to it. She appreciated it because she didn’t really care to tend for herself and Joe knew that. Iris took the groceries to her kitchen area and placed it on her counter before going back to the living room where her father was standing patiently. He wanted to talk to her about something. 

“What is it dad?” Iris asked, starting to get concerned. 

“Iris, uh, you never mentioned your new client was Barry Allen,” Joe started. Iris pursed her lips and waited for him to continue,

“You sure about this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked him. Her dad has always been overly protective. He’s grown over the years, and respects her life choices - for the most part - but he still worries. She can’t blame him. Her mother was an adventurer who ran free and and traveled to many places around the world, and she wasn’t with them anymore. He was trying to keep her safe. She just wished he trusted her own capabilities more, he was getting there. 

“He’s had some run ins with the law Iris, if he’s caught trespassing on people’s property or conducting illegal graffiti projects again, he could get some jail time.”

“Wait, no bail?” Iris asked surprised. 

“This isn’t a joke baby girl, he’s already taken fines several times, he may not win a bail hearing - he would definitely get community service.”

Iris shook the thought out of her head, that would be a lot to deal with.

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Joe smiled at his daughter.

“I’m proud of you, you know? Out here helping people. But, you can’t control that boy. He’s been against the law for a while now. When he was 13 he was caught stealing and re-selling stuff with a friend.”

Iris looked confused. 

“How do you know this dad?”

“He’s on the record, he’s been on our record for a while. When he was 14 him and a couple of friends trashed a cops car and completely ruined it. It cost the state. He’s constantly disrespected police officers, and had been arrested many times as a kid and teen for stealing, trespassing, looting, and underage possession of alcohol and other illegal items. He’d been involved in a couple of serious fights too. ” 

Iris was stunned.

So those things were true? 

“W-what?” Iris breathed. 

“Yeah, he’s got a past Iris. That’s not just going to go away all that soon. I feel for the kid, but he has made some bad choices for himself.”

“Dad, how much more do you know about him? Did he have parents go with him when he was arrested?”

“I don’t know that much about his private life. But the first time he was ever caught stealing, he was living in a foster home.” 

Iris’ heart constricted. He must’ve suffered a lot. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I want to help him, dad.”

Her father’s face softened and he pulled her into his arms. 

“I know hun, I won’t stop you. I can’t. But I just wanted you to know. I want you to stay safe. I’m not worried about him, I’m worried about his history. He may have enemies. He may have been involved in a gang or something.”

“I’ll be safe, don’t worry about me.” Iris told her father. The two of them hugged for a while before Joe pulled away, but placed his hands on her shoulders, and Iris wiped her tears. 

“Don’t get too attached please, Iris.” Joe said, no, pleaded with his eyes. 

“I won’t.” She replied, but she wasn’t sure if it was a promise.

Joe smiled and made a comment about how nice her apartment was and he loved what she did with the place. Iris laughed that literally, nothing had changed since he last visited. She then asked her dad if he wanted to stay for dinner, and he said he’d love to.

In the back of her mind, Iris remembered the research she had been doing. What was Barry doing, meeting with this woman who was clearly lying about her name and how long she’d been in Central City?

She felt like she was being welcomed into an entirely new world of information. 

***

 **Barry** _late Saturday morning_

Barry called Iris right after his work-out that morning. 

“Hello?” She answered and she sounded sleepy, did he wake her?

“It’s nearly 12 pm, did I wake you?” He asked. 

“I stayed up a little late. What is it?” She asked him.

“I’ll call you back, you can go back to sleep.” He offered. 

“No - no, no I’m fine. I’m up. Just tell me.”

“I want to discuss the contract first.”

He could hear a muffled groan and found himself struggling not to laugh. 

“Barry, I don’t have time for any more games, you either sign it or you don’t.”

“I can’t answer every single call!" He chuckled. "That’s too much. That has nothing to do with communication.”

“Fine. What do you want to change?”

“I have to respond to most of your calls, but if I don’t feel like talking I can just text you back instead of picking up the call. Instead of calling though - face to face conversations would be preferred. And if we do talk in person earlier in a day and discuss a lot of things, and _then_ I miss your call later on, then that doesn’t count. Also, I don’t have anything to do with the social media account, and only make statements through the press.” 

“Okay, and you’re alright with everything else?”

“Yeah, I will tell you where I’m gonna be at if I ever do anything that ridiculous again.” Barry smiled. He could hear Iris let out a small laugh.

“You will also tell me where you’re gonna be at even if meeting with people one on one, right?” Iris asked.

“In public.” He added. 

“Right.” Did he hear a tinge of disappointment in her tone?

“So, are we good?” Barry asked. 

There was a pause on her line for a moment.

“We good.” She finally replied. 

“Great. When can I sign?” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hype for this story. lol. There's a lot to come.


	5. Wanna ride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter! :)

**Iris** _The following Tuesday afternoon in her apartment_

Iris was pacing up and down as Linda sat on her couch, a glass of wine in one hand and Iris’ laptop on her lap. 

“Well?” Iris asked. 

Linda let out a hum of curiosity. 

“This does look strange,” She admitted. “But what if she just has an identical twin?” Linda asked. 

Iris rolled her eyes. 

“Do you really think she has an identical twin who just happens to never be in the same place as her, and basically doesn’t exist in Central City but exists everywhere else? Including Star City for a hot minute where she went clubbing with that name. I _know_ this girl is lying, the only thing I don’t know is _why_.”

“Wow, you really dug up a lot of stuff on her. What’s it to you though? It’s Barry’s business.” 

Iris chuckled. 

“What’s his business, is my business.”

Linda smiled, 

“How did the signing go yesterday?”

“Without any problems, thank goodness. He’s officially my client now.”

“And after causing all that trouble with TMZ too!” Linda pretended to be surprised. 

Iris looked away. 

She recalled Barry’s gaze on her as he signed the paper, a playful smile on his lips. 

She didn’t even know what she was doing. 

She was clearly going into this attached already. And it both enticed her, and frightened her. What if things got complicated? The words her father spoke to her still remained in the back of her mind, Barry was a troublemaker as a kid. And maybe for good reasons, but whatever reasons, didn’t that mean there’s still a side of him that he wasn’t showing her? She was certain he would break her heart if she ever gave it to him, even unintentionally. 

Iris didn’t want to think about it, about her feelings, about whatever was in the air between them. 

“Do you think I should tell Cisco? Or my dad?” Iris asked instead, sitting down next to Linda. 

Linda put the laptop on the coffee table. 

“Do not, and I repeat do not tell your dad! You don’t want him to worry about this. As for Cisco, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter. We’ve been asking Cisco for years about that friend who lived with him, and we never got much of a reply. ”

Iris shifted, she hadn’t yet told Linda that that friend was indeed Barry Allen. 

“You’re right. I’m just so shocked, this is the first time anything hasn’t added up about a person.”

“Why don’t you meet her?”

“What?! What - no, I can’t meet her, that’s too much. I actually should probably just stay out of this, you’re right.”

“You want to meet her now don’t you?”

Iris squirmed. 

“Yeah, I do!” She admitted. 

***

 **Barry** _That day in the early evening at a bar_

“Does Iris know you’re here?” Cisco asked, already at the bar, sitting on a stool, his drink ordered before him. Barry took a seat next to him. 

“No I didn’t let her know because I would risk breaching my contract and having to find another specialist, nah, of course I told her, man. ” Barry chuckled. 

“Hey, just checking,” Cisco put his hands up in defense, “so what do you think of Iris?” He asked, turning to face Barry. Barry looked down at the counter. 

“She’s cool.” He answered simply. 

“She’s never been so invested in a client before.” Cisco stated which made Barry turn to look at him in surprise. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, she’s always a little overboard, but she’s been spending a lot more time at the office and she’s got some questions Barry. I can tell. She might know you lived with my fam for a while. And she loves to research things she doesn’t understand, so be prepared.”

Barry clenched his jaw and sighed. 

“I need a drink.” He replied. 

After ordering his drink and taking a sip, Cisco spoke first. 

“What happened in Paris?” he asked. Barry took another drink before answering, 

“I went to art school. I got robbed one day and was left stabbed on the side of the road at midnight. A kind elderly lady got me to the hospital and we ended up becoming friends.”

“Shit. You keep getting in trouble.”

Barry smiled. 

“Yeah, trouble seems to chase me. What about you? How was the Central City University that you so badly wanted me to go to?”

Cisco winced. Barry didn’t mean to bring up old wounds, but he couldn’t help it. Cisco said he wanted to talk, so they should talk it all out. They should talk about how Barry wanted to go to college in Paris, and Cisco wanted him to go to CCU, and they fell out because of that. School choices after graduation. Cisco didn’t want Barry to go when he could stay, and Barry’s scholarship wouldn’t cover all his costs so Cisco’s parents chipped in some help. Cisco was glad to know his parents were so generous, but he was concerned about it considering his parents didn’t make that much. But Barry was dead-set on going, and Cisco wasn’t planning on stopping him. They both drifted apart because of it and barely spoke, that is until Barry found Cisco’s PR firm. 

“It was great, really great actually. It was where I met Iris and Linda.” Cisco told him. “You would’ve loved it.”

“I loved Paris though. I still want to go back. I will go back.”

“So, are you still digging into your parents' death then?”

The question took Barry by surprise and he ended up stopping the drink in his hand halfway up, before he took a sip. He glared at Cisco. 

“What?” He asked.

“I just want to know if you’re still on that - because we both know this girl you met last week is connected to T.I.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cisco chuckled lifelessly. 

“Don’t act dumb with me Barry, I lived with you for three years. I know you went to Paris for a reason, I know that's why you’re outing those people with graffiti, I know why you do your late night motorcycle runs, I know you’re probably still out there looking.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Barry simply repeated, finally bringing the drink to his lips. 

“I can’t believe this. You’re really not going to talk about it?”

“It’s really none of your business what I’m looking into. I can recall you telling me that I only gave a shit about myself and my problems, right? So I don’t want to bother you with them.” Barry told him nonchalantly. 

“Dude. You’ve got to let go of the past. I was pissed when I said that. But it’s not a lie. You apparently still only give a shit about yourself.”

“So I guess I should get going then.” Barry took a swig of what was left of his drink and stood up. He was about to walk away when Cisco called out, 

“But I know what you did for my parents as soon as you had the chance.” 

Barry stopped and looked at Cisco. How did he find out? 

“You’re a good guy, Barry. I just wanna help you out, but you’ve got to let that old shit go so we can move forward. You know you can trust me.”

“I can’t trust anybody.” Barry replied after a moment, and then he left. 

***

_Back at his home_

Barry was having a smoke. He knew he needed to break this habit, but it was calming for him. He didn’t smoke for long, but he truly needed one. Talking to Cisco brought back old memories, some he would like to go back to and some he was working so hard to forget, bury, never think of again. After finishing his cigarette, he decided to work on some art. 

Iris came to mind. 

Iris Ann West. 

Had he ever met a girl like her before? 

Never, ever. She was so different, she was like a bright light to him, when she smiled he felt like he was doing something right, when she left he wanted her back, when she moved he followed her every movement, and when she spoke all he wanted to do was listen. 

He started painting. It was just a therapeutic thing for him, art. Since he entered the foster home he enjoyed drawing. Every time something happened that really angered him, frustrated him, made him sad, or even happy and joyful, he would draw. Marz - Martin back then, knew this. Barry remembered how Martin would joke about his art,

_“Barry what is this? Is that a chicken?!” Then he would laugh._

_“No, it’s a bird, a broken bird. That just happens to be yellow.” Barry explained._

_“Well it looks like a chicken!”_

_Barry would then roll his eyes._

_But then Chuck would come and attempt to say something about Barry’s art and Martin would defend him._

_“What type of piece of shit is this?! This white boy can’t even draw a bird properly?!”_

_“Pssh, but you can’t say nothing Chuck, you can’t draw for shit!” Martin would yell._

_The two of them would go back and forth with insults and then just like clockwork the Madhatter, as all the kids called him, would come in there and yell at them for cursing at their age._

Barry dropped his paintbrush. He felt a headache coming. Every time he remembered his past, he was fighting not to go down too far, not to even think of the night he felt his life shattered into a million pieces, the night that changed everything. No - he couldn’t go back that far. 

Thankfully, his phone rang, and he scrambled for it. A distraction. 

“Hey?”

“Wow, record time answering! I’m loving the effect of this new contract.” He smiled as he heard the joking tone of Iris’ voice. 

“I was by my phone.” He lied. There was a vulnerability he didn’t want to show to her, or rather he wasn’t ready to. 

“Anyways, I was thinking about what if we have a theme for your public gallery opening day? We could maybe make it like a ball or party and -”

“This weekend is the CC Movie and Art Spirit Awards, do you want to come? I figure my publicist should come with me.” He murmured, interrupting her. 

“You’re going?!” The excitement in Iris’ voice made him smile involuntarily. He wanted to see her. 

“Yeah, I’ve decided it would be a good idea -”

“This is so great! Are you going to do interviews? Okay, no never mind, don’t answer that, you’re probably gonna say no.”

“Maybe I’ll do one to promote the public gallery? Just one. And not a long one. I just want to inform the public about the gallery.”

There was a pause on her end and he wondered where she went, but he heard sounds like squealing in the background. 

“Iris?” He asked. He could hear giggling before she came back to the line, 

“This is amazing! Okay, I’m gonna see which entertainment company is gonna get lucky this weekend. And don’t worry, I got you, I will not pick a company like TMZ or anything.”

“I trust you.” 

To Iris, that might’ve been something she’s heard many times, but to Barry, that ran a shock through his system. He felt tears well up in his eyes, there’s only a handful of people who he’s ever really trusted, and Cisco was one of them too, but Cisco couldn’t be a part of this. And neither could this girl that just suddenly and recently waltzed into his life and was already occupying so much space - in his heart and his thoughts. 

“Should I come over so we can discuss this?” She asked.

“That’s not a good idea, I need to work on art today.” He told her. 

“Oh I’ve seen you work on your art before, I can handle it-”

“Not. Today. Iris.” He told her. 

There was a pause on her line again, this time dead silence. 

“Alright,” She replied. Then after a breath, “Is everything okay Barry?”

“I’m fine. I gotta go, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?”

“Nope, that’s it. So, tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” He replied. 

“Okay, take care.” The soft tone of her voice warmed him up inside, but he quickly dropped the call not even bothering to say bye. 

He looked at his phone for a moment. 

He was about to set it down when he got another call, this time from Marz, he picked it up. 

“This better be important.”

“Great.” He could hear the grin in Marz’s voice. “I caught you in a shitty mood, perfect. You know who’s house I found today?”

“Whose?”

“The Madhatter’s. And apart from being an asshole to us when we were kids, he’d been embezzling the money that was supposed to get us proper clothes, give us dinner, and make that shithole of a foster home livable.”

Barry’s eyebrows raised and he smiled mischevously. 

“Midnight, at the paint-shack?” Barry asked. 

“See you then.” Marz replied. 

***

 **Iris** _Wednesday morning_

Iris got up that morning with mixed feelings. On one hand, she got Barry to sign the contract that Monday, and things had been going well on Monday. When she called on Tuesday he picked up right away, but he seemed…off. There was something seriously bothering him and she could tell. That was also the same day he texted her to tell her he was meeting Cisco at a bar. She wondered if that dug up old wounds for him? She should be feeling overjoyed at the fact that Barry wanted to go to the award event and that the public gallery opening would be in about two months or so, and that he seemed more cooperative, but there still was a distance between them. He was trying to distance himself, and all she wanted to do was break that - whatever it was, so they could connect. 

She remembered how his tone drastically changed after he told her he trusted her. She’d never felt more grateful to hear those words. He trusted her? She would make sure to keep that trust. 

However all she wanted to do was be there for him, him and his hurt. She wanted to know about his history in order to help him somehow, any way. Why did she care so much? A part of Iris didn’t want to care and a larger part of her wanted to go over to his house right now and figure out what was wrong with him. 

As she was eating breakfast, her phone rang. 

“Hey, Lin.” She answered. 

“Iris, I know you don’t watch the morning news, but your really should. I don’t know why I’m always the one letting you know about this stuff.”

“Wait, oh no, this isn’t about Barry is it?” Iris groaned, as she quickly sat on her couch and turned on her TV. 

“It is.” Linda replied. Then Linda hung up. 

Iris nervously flipped the channels to a news network. 

Her eyes widened as she saw graffiti painted all over a person’s house, and on their lawn was an image of the Alice in Wonderland 1951 cartoon Madhatter except with another face, and out of his hat, poured money…his eyes had dollar signs in it. 

Iris felt both shocked and amused. She let out a laugh. 

She increased the volume to hear what the news anchor was saying,

“So we now have confirmation that this was indeed done by celebrity artist Barry Allen.” 

Iris’ eyes shut. 

“Apparently he left a letter on the porch and the police just released it to the press, in the letter Allen expressed disgust at the treatment of foster kids by the owner of this house - the artist explains that the kids weren’t fed properly, accusing him of keeping tax payer’s money to himself, and that the kids were left to fend for themselves. None of the kids felt safe around him, and he - the owner of this house - wasn’t afraid to dish out corporal punishment - which Mr. Allen rightfully expresses was illegal at the time and is still illegal now. Barry Allen claims he did this as a statement to future foster care workers or foster home leaders. His final statement was that they quote ‘have a responsibility to take care of the kids.’ According to our sources…” the news anchor continued but Iris droned her out as she remembered Barry’s state yesterday. 

Iris breathed in and out steadily a couple of times. 

After calming herself down and trying not to cry, she started listening again. 

“We’re waiting to see if the owner of the house Robert Brandson has anything to say about the vandalism on his home, and if these allegations against him are true. If so, there might be some legal action taken, as rapper Marz Banks has already said having grown up in the system he wanted to make sure justice was served.”

Iris blinked. Wait? Barry grew up in foster care, and so did Marz. Iris realized then that they probably grew up together. There were so many thoughts buzzing through her brain. 

Iris picked up her phone and stared at it for a moment. 

Should she call him? She wondered. 

She remembered his three words yesterday, 

_“I trust you.”_

She sighed. 

What was she going to do?

***

 **Barry** _Wednesday night_

Reina was over and he was grateful. She helped him to clean his messy living room and in general house, and he helped her to make dinner for the both of them. They were eating when she finally spoke, 

“C'est dommage! That man should be in bars, and he was living in that nice house off of government money? Money that was for you kids? Je souhaite que tu aies grandi à Paris.” She told him. 

“I wish I grew up in Paris too, sometimes. I wish I grew up anywhere else.” Barry admitted quietly. Reina took out her hand and patted Barry’s from across the dinning table. 

“Don’t run away though Barry, you have to find out what happened to them.” Reina told him seriously. 

“I know.” Barry was staring at his dish. He couldn’t look up. 

“Why are you looking down? Did you forget I’ve seen you cry like un petit garçon before?”

Barry looked up instantly to see Reina laughing. 

He let out a short laugh himself and shook his head. 

“You need that peace of knowing what happened, mon fils, you need that freedom.” Reina continued, looking directly at him. 

He nodded. 

“But what if I can’t handle it? Reina I’m scared I could hurt someone - badly, critically or worse if I find out they were involved in my parents' death.”

“It’s what you were training for, no? Knock them out!” She did little air jabs with her fist making Barry laugh. 

“I’m serious, Reina.” Barry said sobering. 

“You will know what to do when that time comes. What’s important is knowing the _truth_ rather than chasing circles - those who wronged you in the past they will face their own consequences, you can’t go after them all. Find out more about T.I., find out what happened that night. And then we’ll deal with the rest.”

Barry crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Then replied, 

“It started out about me, but it’s become more than that, it’s now about helping people. I don’t want the future generation to have to go through what I did. T.I. too, it’s not just my family they’ve hurt.” 

“So you’re trying to be a hero now?” Reina smiled. Barry laughed loudly at that. 

“I -”

The sound of his phone ringing loudly cut into his sentence. 

He checked to see it was his buzzer for his gate, and when he saw who was at his gate, he instantly shot up out of his chair. He ran his hand through his hair. 

“Quelle?!” Reina asked, startled. 

“Sorry, Reina, it’s - I - Iris is at my gate. She didn’t call me all day, and I figured she wouldn’t. I’m expecting her to be very angry.”

“Okay, I’m not ready to meet her yet. I go hide, you get rid of her, I still need to finish eating and cleaning for tonight.”

“You don’t have to worry about cleaning, just enjoy your food.”

“No, we agreed that I would have a job, that’s the only way I will allow you to give me any money. And I’ve already been slacking.” Reina joked, and Barry shook his head yet again. Reina never stopped with the jokes. 

“Alright, fine. I will go answer the door, but you don’t need to hide. She won’t be coming in.”

“Don’t be rude to this girl you like! She can come in if she wants.” Reina scolded and Barry frowned at her, 

“Reina! Not so loud!” He whisper-shouted. 

“Pourquoi?! She can’t even hear me! You’re acting like a teenager.” She laughed. 

Barry gave Reina a ‘can you please stop’ look, which had Reina sobering up and smiling at him.

“I like to joke, you know that. Just go see what she wants, go, go!” Reina shooed him away with her hand movements and started to turn her attention to Leo, who she gave a few scraps from her dish, and so he finally made his way to his door while opening the gate for Iris through his phone. 

He opened the door to Iris in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt tucked in. Her glasses were black and thin-rimmed - he wondered how many pairs she had? And her hair was in a messy bun. He loved everything about how she looked. 

“What brings you here?” He asked smoothly, only opening the door wide enough to show his frame. He was wearing a loose shirt and grey jeans. 

“N-nothing. I just. Barry I feel really bad for not calling today. I know you’re probably wondering why, and it’s because I don’t know what to say - or rather I don’t know how to say what I want to say. I don’t know how to tell you everything I know about you, but I can’t keep it to myself anymore, and I don’t want to lie to you.”

What Iris said had Barry shrink into himself more. What was she saying?

“You know things about me?” He asked, confused and a little afraid as he remembered what Cisco had said the day before about Iris searching into things that don’t add up. 

“Yes. I know why you targeted that awful man.”

“Iris -” He sighed. 

“Can we talk?” The vulnerability in her voice did not go unnoticed by Barry. 

“Please.” Iris added, her eyes following his. 

He placed a hand on the back of his neck, he was fighting the urge to hold her face. 

“Fuck it, fine. But, we can’t talk inside.” He told her, and she didn’t even ask why, she just nodded. 

“One sec.” He told her with a gentle smile, as he gently closed the door. 

He told Reina he was going to go somewhere with Iris and then he grabbed his keys and put on his shoes before joining Iris outside again. 

“Come with me.” He told her instantly and then started to walk towards the back of his house. 

Iris followed close by him quietly, neither of them saying a word. Eventually, they arrived at what Barry called the ‘Paint-shack’ but it was more like a garage separated from the house, it was a beautiful space. He entered in and held the door open for Iris to step in after him. He watched as her eyes scanned the space, seeing the two motorcycles he had with drapes over them, the tons and tons of graffiti spray cans and other paint supplies which were somewhat organized on the wall cabinets, or lined up on the side of the minor building. 

“Is this?” Iris asked, walking up to one of his bikes. 

“Yeah,” Barry grinned. “That’s the one I usually use too. Those are my bikes. Two of my favorite things.” He told her with a wink. 

She smiled softly at him. 

“Can I see?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. He quickly took off the white fabric covering his most used motorbike and watched as Iris’ eyes widened. Barry did some of the paint job himself, blue with orange-red flames. It was silky-smooth, and Barry watched as Iris ran her hand over it and analyzed it in awe. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. 

“It’s beautiful.” She told him, it was a statement. 

“Thanks.” He grinned, he didn’t know she liked bikes. 

“Have you ever been on one before?” Barry asked, moving so that he was next to her. Iris looked up at him and shook her head. 

“You can talk to me, you know? I’m not glass, I won’t break.” Barry told her. 

Iris laughed. 

“I’m really just speechless. I’ve always wanted to see one of these up close.” She explained. 

“Do you wanna get on it?” He asked. She looked at him, and all Barry could think of was that she was so cute.

—

 **Iris**

He just asked her if she wanted to get on it. All she could think of was how close he was. Why was it getting harder and harder to keep her feelings inside? She could feel her heart racing, as she clutched on one of the handles. 

“Why not?” She asked him, shyly. As if she didn’t just walk into his home like a boss a couple days prior. She remembered the slight hesitation in his eyes when she told him that she knew things about him and that she wanted to talk. He didn’t want to open up to her, she could tell. And yet, she was already falling and failing to keep her feelings out of this contact, out of her job, it was the first time ever. She was fighting a losing battle. 

“Alright, you gotta go slowly. Here, let me just me give you a hand.” He offered and stood behind her as her breath hitched, and he carefully hoisted her up slightly so she could swing her leg over. She did so, and after getting on she held on for dear life, then turned to see Barry grinning, or laughing? At her. She frowned at him. 

“What?” She asked. 

“You don’t have to hold it like that. Just relax.”

 _How can I relax when you’re standing there looking at me like that?_ Iris thought.

“O-okay.” She managed, she lifted her torso a bit, and tried to get comfortable, as if she was riding this on the road. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would get on one of these. She was actually quite the obedient daughter in her high school years. Mostly because she wanted to set a good example for Wally, and also because after her mom passed, she took a lot more responsibility in the house. She never got to get that tattoo she wanted, ride on motorcycle's or even go to some concerts. 

Barry cleared his throat, and she looked at him again. 

“Wanna ride?” He asked her. She looked him over. It might not have been intentional, but all she could think of was _him_. Did she want to ride? Yes. Would she?

“I - the bike?”

Barry laughed, hard. A gleam in his eyes. 

“What, you thought I meant something else?” He smirked. Iris rolled her eyes.

Then she smirked back. 

“Yes.” She replied. It was now Barry’s turn to get flustered, she noticed his blush. 

“Hmm?” He asked, shocked. 

“The bike, Barry. I want to ride the bike.” She grinned. 

“Right, yeah, of course. I’ll get you a helmet and everything.” He said getting ready to do so. 

“No, Barry I can’t ride this on my own! Help me down please.” She panicked. Barry quickly helped her off. 

“Do you want me to ride with you?” He asked her. He hadn’t let go of her, his arms wrapped around her, and she loved it. Goodness, she loved it. 

“Okay.” She replied. She forgot she was meant to be talking to him. What was she even planning to say? 

Barry smiled at her and then let go to grab the things they would need. He even got her one of his jackets because she was just wearing a t-shirt. After putting on their helmets and Barry helping Iris up again, he kicked off the stand holding the bike as she scooted back and then he got on. 

“Ready?” He asked her, she could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Iris replied, wrapping her arms around him securely. 

Barry took a moment to reach them and pull her hands around his body, tighter. She smiled. 

“Aright, we’re off.” Barry told her, and then without any further warning started the bike, and took off. 

Iris instantly held on even tighter as the bike started moving, he was going relatively slow because he was still driving out of his complex. Barry’s gate instantly opened for him, and she figured that had to do with how the bike was created. He seemed very into high-tech gear. As soon as they were outside of his home though, Barry picked up the speed, and Iris could feel the wind rush through her, she held on so tight that she was basically hugging him, her chest on his back and the side of her face against his back as well. 

“You okay?!” She could hear him yell. 

“Yeah I’m good!” She replied. 

“Try to enjoy it, don’t worry, I got you!” He told her, and after a moment she decided she might as well enjoy it. This might be her only time ever on a motorcycle. She sat up straighter and leaned back a bit allowing the wind to catch her in full force. It was thrilling and exciting, she could feel the energy all around her. She felt like screaming - and soon she did, she lifted her hands up and started screaming and shouting - faintly hearing Barry’s laugh in front of her. If ever she had the urge to make out with someone, it was when she heard his laugh. 

They rode until they hit a spot, a break in the road where Barry could pull over, and he did. He quickly hopped off and then helped her down. They both took off their helmets and left them on the bike.

“Wanna go back?” He asked.

“No, can we keep going forever?!” She asked excitedly, and Barry grinned. 

“I didn’t know you would like this so much.”

“Neither did I but it was my first time!”

“We should do it again, but it’s late. I gotta get you back home.” He told her. 

Then it was as Barry said that that Iris realized she didn’t even discuss what she had intended to with him. Seeing his paint-shack and the motorbikes distracted her. 

“Shit, it is late.” Iris sighed. 

“I’ll get you back home. Or we can go back to mine and I’ll call you a cab.”

Iris decided it was now or never.

“Barry I know you stayed with Cisco’s family for a couple of years and that you grew up in the foster system, and I think I understand why you kept buying those buildings now, you were buying buildings that the government abandoned but never let anyone live in or stay in and they’re just rotting, and -”

“Iris - stop.” Barry told her. She instantly did. 

He looked her in the eyes as he spoke next, 

“I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“Why not? I’m your publicist -”

“That doesn’t give you the right to all my history.” He told her softly. 

“It does to some, I need to know to help you.”

“You’re helping me without knowing anything.”

“Fine, I don’t want to know as your publicist, I want to know as your friend. I want to get to know you.”

Barry chuckled. 

“I don’t have a lot of friends. I like to keep my circle small.”

Iris stared at Barry, he was avoiding eye contact with her now. 

“Who’s that girl you met, Sylvia?” 

Barry’s eyes instantly found her’s at the sound of that name. Iris knew it. The girl was lying about her name. 

“Who are you talking about?” He tried to cover, but Iris already saw the shock, the fear. 

“You know who I’m talking about, Maria is Sylvia really, isn’t she?”

Barry shook his head. 

“I really wish people would leave my business alone.” He muttered. Iris wasn’t going to lie, that stung. 

“Fine. You just want us to have a strictly business-only relationship?”

“Yes.” Barry told her. 

“Then why the fuck did you offer to let me get on your motorcycle and drive me all the way out here!?” Iris asked him, furious. She knew she was acting out, but she didn’t know what else to do with her emotions bubbling up and everywhere. This didn’t happen to her. Why was this happening to her?

“Because you looked like you wanted to get on it. I am _now_ offering to take you back.” He smiled at her politely, and Iris sent him the middle finger. 

“Look, Iris -”

“No, no, forget it. I’m sorry for losing my temper just now. And I’m sorry for prying about your private life. But damn it Barry I just want to help you! And I want you to know that I’m here for you. I don’t know what happened to you in the past, but it wasn’t right and you don’t have to sit alone with that on you.”

Iris was surprised and stunned to silence when Barry’s eyes softened and he calmly and softly brushed a hair off her forehead and tucked it in her bun. When did he get so close?

“I appreciate that. Do you want me to call you a cab?” He asked her. 

Iris didn’t have words. He wasn’t budging. He didn’t want to let her in. She felt tears well up, but she ignored them. 

“No, that’s alright, you can get me home. I trust you.” She told him quietly. 

He then suddenly gently held her face in his hands, the two of them stared at each other intensely for a moment in silence, and she was so sure he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to. 

But he didn’t. He let go of her, and then walked towards his bike. 

“Gotta get you home.” He said, the emotion in his voice was masked. She sighed and followed him. 

“Are we gonna talk about you putting out a statement later?” She asked as he helped her back on and then hopped on as well. 

“Sure.” He replied and then they were off. 

***

 **Barry**

When he dropped Iris back at her apartment, he didn’t even go up to her door, he just watched her walk into the building. He didn’t trust himself. He was sure that if he went up with her they would end up making out somewhere along the way. And then where would that leave him? No publicist, a lot of explanations to give, the possibility of having a relationship, and then another person who could be hurt because of him. He didn’t want any of that. 

He put his helmet back on and started his bike to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I ask that for those leaving 'update' comments only to pls be patient with my updates! It's my last year of Uni, and I do update quickly when I can. I'd appreciate to not just see 'update' comments all the time <3\. For those who leave comments about my story, I see you and I appreciate you!


	6. Free Falling

**Iris** _The next morning - Thursday_

Iris rolled over to her side and groaned at the sun’s rays peering through her curtains, she felt the weight of something on her and lifted her arms to see a brown leather jacket on her. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a deep sigh. It smelled like him. 

As soon as she came back to her apartment last night, she felt a flurry of emotions. All she wanted was for him to ring her doorbell. She wanted him to come up. She didn’t even care what would’ve happened. 

She can’t remember the last time she wanted someone so badly. 

She wanted him to kiss her, slowly, deeply, she wanted to know how far they would go. She wanted to _know_ him. 

So, unable to get him out of her mind, she didn’t bother to take off the jacket he borrowed her, just stripped to her underwear and drank some wine into the night. The next thing she knows the sun was on her.

As she got up she could hear her phone buzzing but she ignored it. 

She wasn’t ready to deal with the day just yet. She quickly got out of bed and decided she needed a shower. 

***

 _An hour later_

After eating her breakfast, knowing that today would be an important day - it would be the day they would find out if that terrorizing foster home leader would be charged with anything or if he would press charges on Barry for trespassing and vandalism. Iris instantly went to check her phone. 

There were mostly messages from Linda and a few from her family. Nothing from Barry. 

She checked her messages from Linda and almost dropped her phone. 

**Lin: Can you tell me why you sent me three pictures of you last night in some leather jacket in your undies?**

**Lin: I know you’re hot you don’t have to shove it in my face. *laughing emoji***

Iris laughed at that, feeling only a little embarrassed, she must’ve done that while she was tired and tipsy. Suddenly realizing that she could’ve sent one to Barry too, she quickly checked her messages to him. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Iris stared in utter horror to find that she _did_ send one to Barry, but there was no response. 

She knew he had to have seen it, but he didn’t reply. She quickly deleted it and hoped that it deleted for him too. 

Feeling hot and deeply embarrassed she paced thinking about whether or not she should address it with him. Address everything that happened the previous night with him, or should they sweep it under the carpet? It’s what it seems he does with his feelings. 

She decided to send him a simple text:

**Are you free today to discuss a statement? Oh and I could bring your jacket so you can have it back, thanks for letting me borrow it.**

After sending the text she waited anxiously for a reply. It was so unlike her. Everything that had to do with the way she was with Barry was so unlike her. She had been the most vulnerable she’s ever been. She was usually a complete professional. There were other men who she’s worked for that she was interested in. Some she even considered being with, but her professionalism usually stopped her, her desire to do her job always topped any of her feelings. But this time it was like she cared about him more than the job? It was somewhat unsettling. 

And she imagined if he felt a fraction of what she felt, it must be terrifying for him. Especially since she could tell he liked to push people away. 

***

 **Barry** _Moments before Iris sent the text_

Barry was on his toes, quick feet, rapid movements, sweating profusely. He punched the bag countless times, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. He turned around swiftly and then sent a powerful high kick to the bag, shifting it a few feet back. With heavy breathing he finally took a moment to pause. 

He heard the ding of his phone indicating a text, but it was his gym so he would have to wait till he was actually on his phone or have it read out loud to him. He decided he’d ignore it. Right now he was thinking through how he was gonna talk to and find T.I. former agents, or even still current ones at the CC Movie and Art’s spirit awards without Iris noticing. He was also considering whether or not to ask Marz about how contacting Sylvia went, Marz had told him the day Iris introduced the new contract that he would call Sylvia, and then never really got back to him about it. Sylvia would be the key to finding the other people.

In the back of his mind was also Iris’ figure wearing his brown jacket - the picture she texted him, he guessed by accident. He wondered who she originally intended to send that to? Probably someone who wasn’t hiding things from her. He instantly deleted it, but the picture was already locked into his memory. Clenching his jaw, he unwrapped the cloth around his knuckles and allowed them a moment to breathe before grabbing new cloth and re-wrapping. He then headed back to his routine. Throwing the punches and kicks, avoiding thinking too much about things he couldn’t change. 

About another twenty minutes into this, he heard the elevator to his basement open, he stopped and turned to see Marz walking towards him. 

“Wait, before you say anything, she’s here.”

Barry’s eyebrows raised.

“Who’s here?”

“Sylvia.”

Barry’s eyes flared, 

“What do you mean?!” He asked charging towards Marz, “What is she doing in my house, are you fucking insane, she could be placing some shit on me right now! She could tap this place! She could send people to my house, she could be armed! This better be some fucking joke Martin!” Barry was furious. 

“She’s clean. I need you to calm down so you can hear me out.”

“You two had sex.” Barry was still fuming. 

“Wha-nah, it’s not about that!”

“Did you sleep with her, though?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, but -”

“Martin, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Barry said exasperated. “You _do_ realize she could blow up everything I’ve been working on. So far I’ve mostly stayed under the radar of T.I. it’s how I’m still fucking alive! It’s how Reina is safe, how Oliver and I can keep digging, how - how could you let her come here?! In my house?! Nah, you’re lying. Let me go see this bullshit.”

Barry tried to push past Marz, but Marz with all the strength in him did his best to hold Barry off. 

“Wait - hold on! Barry, hold on just a damn minute!” 

“Let me go, Martin!” 

Marz glared at Barry, Barry knew how much he hated being called Martin. 

“Calm the fuck down and I’ll tell you why she’s here. She’s not in your house she’s at the gate, so take a whole ass moment to breathe and hear me out.”

“She still knows where I live.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know jack shit about why you’re so interested in T.I. she thinks you’re just trying to be some type of hero. She doesn’t know what happened to your pare-”

“So what’s she doing here?! Cut to the chase.” Barry interrupted. 

“Look. I told her T.I. messed with the foster home and us kids, and I think they prolly did. So I told her that you _are_ some kind of vigilante and that you proved that by going after Madhatter -”

“I can’t believe this. Marz, you really set me up? You wanted me to go after him! You know I could be charged, right?”

“Not possible. He’s already charged with child abuse and negligence. They’re too busy dealing with his case to bother charging you with anything. If anything you just exposed -”

“How could you do that to me though? You used me.”

“Bruh, I didn’t use you. I’m doing this to help you.”

Barry chuckled lifelessly. 

“Everybody wants to help me lately, but nobody wants to let me be.”

“Listen, I’ve been letting you be for a long time. I’ve watched you purposefully save countless of kids from getting bullied even though you got beat up for it. I saw you stop a police officer from pulling out his gun, I’ve watched you stick up for even people who didn’t give a fuck about you. All while being this skinny ass white boy. So trust me when I say I want to help ya out. I know you need Sylvia. Is she hot? Yes. Do I like her? Hell, yeah. Did we have sex? Yes,” 

Barry made a face and Marz let out a quick laugh before continuing,

“But I’m also doing this for you, man. You gotta trust me.”

There was a moment of silence as Barry calmed down. He steadied his breathing and tried to think about what Marz was saying. Technically Sylvia still didn’t know a lot. She couldn’t know everyone who was working against T.I. and she had no idea why Barry was even interested. Barry recalled how she seemed to be protecting him that night by letting the TMZ story carry that lie. She must’ve known it wasn’t just paparazzi that was watching. She also seemed interested in letting him know about something, eventually. She really was his current only hope after the countless dead-ends. 

“Alright, I will talk to her.” Barry sighed. 

Marz grinned, 

“So, you gonna let her in or?”

“I can’t believe you two already - you know what, don’t even tell me how that happened I don’t even want to know.” Barry said shaking his head and walking towards his elevator Marz right beside him. Before leaving he pulled his shirt and a hand towel off a rack, putting the shirt on, and placing the towel around his neck.

When the two of them were in the elevator Marz really took a moment to look Barry over, 

“Damn, what typa kick-boxing shit were you up to today? Juzitsu?”

Barry chuckled. 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“It’s about Iris isn’t it?” 

Before Barry could respond the elevator doors opened and Barry walked out without a word about it. He found his phone and saw Sylvia standing at the gate, she looked slightly pissed. He gave Marz one final look,

“This better be worth it.” He told his best friend and then opened his gate. 

\--

Sylvia Vasiliev sat on Barry’s couch, a glass of scotch in her hand, and she just stared at the wall, the paintings, around the living room, not saying a word. She looked incredibly different from the last time Barry saw her. Maybe because this time there was no make up on her face, her hair was tied in a loose messy ponytail, natural frizz around her face, there wasn’t that air of confidence she had either, just a solemness that radiated sadness. 

The silence was awful. Barry kept looking at Marz for cues, but Marz shook his head like Barry shouldn’t say anything, like Barry should wait for her to talk. 

“She’s been through a lot with T.I.” Marz eventually whispered to Barry, “She won’t talk unless she knows she’s safe.” The two of them were standing next to each other watching the silent human before them. 

“Sylvia, just so you know, I have the newest tech, state of the art, protection and control over the sound systems here, it’s impenetrable. There’s no information we share in here that will spill out these walls, unless we spill it.” Barry attempted to reassure her. 

The woman just took another sip of her drink and continued sitting in contemplation, and looking around the room. 

Then a few minutes later, she spoke, 

“They still have my mother.” 

She said it matter-of-factly. 

Barry now understood why she would be on their side, he let out the breath he was holding. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He told her sincerely. 

She hung her head and ran her hands in her hair, Marz left Barry’s side and took the seat next to her. 

“You don’t have to talk about that stuff right now.” He told her. 

“No, I do, what else am I doing here? We don’t have time to care about my feelings.” She replied. 

“Why don’t we have time?” Barry asked. 

Sylvia scoffed. 

“I thought your boy here would know more.” She looked at Marz. 

“Babe, we don’t know anything. This is why we need you.” He replied smoothly.

“I’m not your babe, hunny.” Sylvia smiled. 

“Hunny?! The fuck. Do I look like a hunny to you?!” Marz asked offended, turning to Barry for his opinion. Sylvia laughed.

Barry rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, alright, can you two hold off on whatever this is until after we have a conversation on what ‘we don’t have time’ means?”

Sylvia sobered up instantly, reality settling, and Barry almost felt bad. 

_What did they do to her?_

“They’re gonna start their operations again. They went underground for the most part, only dealing like a regular mob system, keep fear on the streets, get money with backhand deals. But they want to start putting out ‘products’ like they used to, start selling again.”

Barry frowned. 

“And by products you mean?”

“I mean the everyday products. Operate like a regular business. Put out things that can make them regular money and by doing so allowing them to keep their scientific testing labs open, and the possibility for them to keep making certain weapons that shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near civilians. The chemical gas, toxic, inhumane weapons they create and then sell to governments, torture groups, and basically anyone with enough money to afford it.”

Digesting this information, some Barry did already know, but some that he was hearing about for the first time, like the ‘testing labs’, his mind raced, Barry started pacing. He walked to the other side of the room before returning to where she was. He noticed she was shaking a bit. 

Marz took her trembling hand in his. 

“How much have you seen?” Barry asked her. 

“I haven’t seen any of it. These are just the things that I managed to overhear because I was involved with one of the ringleaders - or top businessmen. They trap a lot of people with them. They offer them a deal to start selling small stuff, and over pay them money to sell it, and if they don’t make the sales - which most of the time they don’t, they tell them they’ve got debt with them. And ask for all the money back. Obviously, most people would’ve spent the money. And even if they give all the money back, once you’re in you’re in for life.” She repeated that last line automatically as if she’s repeated the same line a million times. She took a deep breath before continuing,

“My dad was the first one in the family involved. It was his biggest mistake. They offered him twice his yearly salary to move illegal cargo into Russia. They told him it was a one time thing only, but they got him hooked. They got some kind of mind control shit there. They know how to drill ideas into your mind, and keep you stuck in whatever mental place they want you to be. At first he kept telling us he knew what they were doing and he’d get out of it, but eventually he just kept working for them. Then, one day, maybe he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see, maybe he ratted them out to FBI agents or the CIA? Maybe he just said he didn’t want to do it anymore. I don’t know what my dad did but they killed him. They left him on our doorstep. With a note taped to his chest, ‘you owes us’ it said.”

She had to pause for a second as the trembling continued. Barry took a seat on the other side of her in support. He didn’t know how she managed to talk about it so regularly, like it was another day, she voiced it like factual information, as if she wasn’t talking about her own father. Barry felt sick, he was desperately trying not to remember the night he lost both his parents, desperately trying to stay in the present. He didn’t want to go back there. 

“So, we went to work for them, my mother and I. I’ve been working for them since I was seventeen. Eight years of my life they stole. I want it all back. I just need to get my mother out of there, then I’ll burn them to the ground or I’ll die trying.” 

Barry stared at her, he could see past her strength, he could see the fear, the grief over her father that she never really got to have. And he didn’t either, he never really got to grieve his parents. 

“We’ll help you get your mom out of there, you have my word.” Barry said. 

Sylvia looked at him and laughed. 

“Your word means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing, but, you do seem to have some kind of vendetta against them as well, so I’ll take it. At least now we know we’re on the same side.” 

Barry nodded. 

“So, and I say this as someone who is on your side, you two are not very smart. _You_ weren’t smart to find me at my workplace, that damn bar is a workplace that T.I agents placed me in.” She told Barry. 

She then turned to Marz,

“And _you_ weren’t smart to not use a burner phone to call me, it’s a good thing I pretended we were long lost lovers, and that well, you’re a good lover.” She winked at him, Marz grinned. 

“Okay, let’s not get side-tracked here, so what’s smart?” Barry asked. 

“Smart is burner phones. And not just any kind, I mean nameless brands burners. I mean burners you find at pawn shops and electronic thrift stores. Dead old.”

Barry nodded. She continued, 

“Smart is making sure you beef up your security here, because trust me, me being here is already a threat. Smart is not trusting me entirely until we make it to where they keep everything so I can destroy it. Then you know they haven’t gotten something on me that made me turn on you. Oh and smart? Smart is telling me the truth about why it is you’re so interested in T.I. And before you say anything Marz I know you lied to me because I did my own digging and T.I. never touched your foster home.”

Marz then proceeded to close his mouth and Barry sent Marz a glare. 

“To be fair I didn’t want you to come in here or to contact you with a regular phone, I thought Marz would use his discretion wisely -”

“Oh shut up, what’s done is done. We’ll do the other smart shit. Tell her why we in this.” Marz interjected. 

“You just contradicted yourself though, how can I tell you why I’m involved, when you just told me not to trust you?” Barry asked Sylvia, promptly ignoring Marz. 

“I told you not to trust me _entirely_. You can trust me to keep a secret, I mean I just shared with you my sob story, I need to know your motives. Just don’t trust me to never betray you, and if I do betray you, it’ll only be for the goal of taking down T.I. and probably won’t have shit to do with your story. Also, a secret for a secret, you tell me why you’re involved and I’ll tell you exactly who to look for at the CC movie and arts thing this weekend.”

Barry thought about it for a moment and weighed his options. 

“What will finding these people do to help our case?”

“You find them, one of you makes a fake deal with them, you get in. Once you get in eventually, you’ll gain even more information. I haven’t seen anything, but I have been in the headquarters. It’s huge and I wasn’t allowed to leave the person I was with’s side. But with the three of us in there? One of us could sneak past their security or something. My point is, you’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t know who to talk to first.” 

“It’s too dangerous, for me, to tell you why I’m involved.” Barry told her. 

“It’s dangerous, for both of us, that I’m even here, but without me here you wouldn’t know anything, some risks are worth it. And this cutie,” She gestured to Marz, “is right. What’s done is done. So that’s my condition, I need to know why you’re going after T.I. otherwise I can’t help you.”

Barry didn’t know what to do, this was the first time in a long time that he actually really wanted someone’s help. And to get it he would have to dig up a memory he’s long since buried and locked away. 

***

 **Iris** _Near midnight_

Iris checked her phone yet again. She tried to stay away, but every hour or so she would end up checking her phone. Apart from that she was distracting herself by pulling together Barry’s open gallery and the entertainment aspects of it. She knew technically Barry didn’t have to put out a statement anymore since it came out earlier in the day that Barry’s foster home leader would be charged. Barry wouldn’t be. He was let off for exposing the ‘Madhatter’ as he was apparently called. 

She watched the news occasionally as they were discussing how things can be safer for foster kids who live in those group homes. How to make sure that government resources are properly allocated, the usual. She tried to ignore the desire to go to his place, she decided to just leave him be. She couldn’t change him, she had to just do her job like she always does. 

As she was turning back to her laptop though she heard her phone buzz. She gave it a quick glance and was surprised to see Barry had sent her a text. 

**B: At your place,, can I come up**

Iris looked at her phone in utter shock, he was here? When she came to, she quickly started texting back, 

**I: You sure you wanna come up?**

**B: I need my jacket baack. Anndk to tell yous somethinggdl.**

Iris took a deep breath. She wondered what was up with his texting. 

**I: Okay.** she texted him back. 

Iris let the guard at the lobby know through her intercom that Barry was coming to visit her. Then she waited, until she realized her house was an utter mess. She immediately started to clean up, put away her dishes, straighten her couch pillows, throw her clothes in her bedroom. She was throwing one more article of clothing into her room when her doorbell rang. She quickly shut her door and then leaned back on it. She waited till he rang again before taking her sweet time to get to the door. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked down at what she was wearing, t-shirt and shorts, her usual at home wear. Why did she suddenly want to change to something else? Something more? 

When she opened the door though, everything she thought faded into thin air. Barry looked, tired, distressed. Like he’d just heard some horrible news. 

“What happened?” She found herself asking instantly. 

“I-Iris.” His voice quivered. His voice quivered?! Iris had never seen Barry this vulnerable before. She found herself reaching for him as he reached for her and the two of them collided in a messy embrace. Barry’s long limbs latching onto her small frame. He was probably drunk. A little tipsy at least. Iris gently and strongly pulled him inside her home as he put a majority of his weight on her. She half-dragged him with the hug till she reached her couch and then shrugged him off and he plopped there. 

After closing her door she joined him on her couch. 

“Tell me what you’re doing drunk in my home at this hour?” She asked softly. 

“I’m not drunk.” His words smelled like alcohol and his speech slurred just a bit. He could hold his liquor, though, that was for sure. 

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?” She spoke to him slowly and gently. Finding herself playing with his hair as he looked at her without really looking at her. His body slid down the couch, he wasn’t fully on it properly, so his face was at her level and she could really look into his eyes. 

“Iris, I normally can’t do it. I hate talking about them. But I did it today. I had to.”

“Talking about who?”

“My parents.” 

Iris took a moment. This was the first time that she had ever heard him say anything about his parents to her, yes he was kind of drunk, but he still decided to come here, to her. 

“Wait, Barry did you ride your motorcycle here?!” Iris nearly shouted. 

He nodded. Iris knew it would probably be useless yelling at him about never doing that again in this state. Yet she still wanted to. But then she heard him, 

“I hate talking about the night they died.” He kept murmuring, he was shaking his head now and looking up at the ceiling. He chuckled and then continued, 

“It makes me feel like shit. I have to drink. I have to medicate. I want to die. I was their only child and I was left, just me, no one else. I hated that foster care shithole. Everyone was mean to everyone. No one cared about you. I didn’t want to care about anyone either.”

Iris didn’t know why but she decided to ask a question,

“What about Marz?”

Barry smiled. 

“Marz lost both his parents too. He and I never used to talk. We weren’t friends at first. But we weren’t enemies. But one day, one day someone said something to him and I defended him. I don’t know why. But after that he always defended me. We worked well together. We became best friends. We stole together. We re-sold the stuff on the streets together.” 

Iris raised her eyebrows, he was sharing so much. 

“It was the only way to get ourselves birthday presents and Christmas presents, and food for those who got left out, or were punished with no servings. No servings means you wouldn’t be allowed to eat for the day. We tried to steal only things we knew people probably weren’t gonna use. But sometimes we would get caught and run-in with the law.” 

Iris recalled the stuff her father told her. 

“Then Marz found out I could draw, and when I improved we sold my art. He told me I'd be famous one day, I told him he better be too then.”

Barry smiled at the memory. Like he was back in that moment.

“See, people do care.” Iris told him. 

“Only special people.” He said and then intentionally looked into her eyes. Even drunk Barry had moves, Iris thought. 

“You don’t have to say anything else, Barry.” Iris assured him. “You can just stay here.”

He nodded, then she could see tears in his eyes and this time they didn’t stay there, he was crying, tear after tear passed down his face and Iris quickly pulled his head towards her chest. She let him cry on her t-shirt and wrapped her hands around his neck and up towards the edge of his hair, holding him there, soothing him with rhythmic movements and telling him it’s okay. 

“I just want to have my family back.” Barry whispered on her, and she could hear it loud and clear. 

“I’m so sorry, Barry. So so sorry.” She told him calmly, rocking them gently. She knew he needed this. Today for some reason, he let someone know about the night his parents died, and it was hurting him, all those feelings he buried deep down was resurfacing, and so here he was in her apartment, he must’ve needed her, wanted her. 

And all she wanted was to be there for him. 

So she held him close to her and let him cry it out. After a while, perhaps the tears, the day’s exhaustion, the drinks he had, and maybe even the medication he took, wore him out. He fell asleep. She wanted to stay with him the whole night, but she knew that wouldn’t make any sense. They weren’t together. She didn’t have the right. So, she let him slip off her gently and fall to her couch. She tried to draw out his legs on her couch, which was still too small, so he wouldn’t be cramped sleeping, and then got a blanket from her bedroom and placed it on him. 

For a moment before she left she just watched him sleep. 

A saying her father used to say a lot when she was younger suddenly popped into her mind, 

_"Don't want what you can't have."_

“You’re a fool, Iris. Falling for him.” She whispered to herself as she walked back to her bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updating She's a Star next. :)


End file.
